You Were Right There For Me
by bkerbunny
Summary: (AU)She is being hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident. Can life go on, or is there more tragity thrown in the mix. (Mark Calloway & OC)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N-** _I have had this story on my mind for a while now and I've finally gotten the chance to get it started. I hope that it is something that you all find enjoyable, it is a kind of story that I've never tackled before, and has proven to be a challenge. Many Special Thanks to Takersbeloved whom has agreed to beta this story for me... She has opened my eyes and helped me take on different views to hopefully make this the best story that it can be... I appreciate your friendship and guidance more than you will ever know.  
_ Stacy

* * *

Prolog

Journey.

That's life- one big giant journey.

Ever wonder what would happen if you were in control over your own destiny?

Do you think that life would be worth living if you were?

Do you think you would be the same person today, if you hadn't gone through all the trials and tribulations?

No, of course not.

It's all of those lessons that you learn along the way that mold you into who you are. It's what makes men into men, and women into women.

Think about it…

What if your family was actually functional?

What if you hadn't learned to stop trusting everyone that came into your life?

What if you hadn't married your high school sweetheart?

What if you knew then, what you know now?

Everyone has times in their life when they stop and slap themselves for thinking, 'Mom was right.' Everyone has things that they wished they could go back in time and change.

It's because of these circumstances that we take a little more time to sit back and start to plan our lives, so we don't have to ponder what went wrong or be left with a lifetime of 'what ifs'.

But, what happens when life's road takes you completely off the course you had been planning for yourself? Something so unforeseen that you start to feel like your world is crumbling all around you, like some higher power is playing a cruel sick, joke on you… and then you meet someone along this new road that lost their path as well; they too had no one to turn to, or a place to go. They seem stronger than you. They offer help.

Would you take it?

Would you have the choice?

Or would it be something that had to be forced?

Katlyn Maddox had often wondered what her life would have been had she not meet her husband Michael, and she had often questioned her choice to move hundreds of miles away from everyone she knew to start a life with him. But things in her life had changed drastically in the last year, and she stopped questioning, and she started living the life that made her happy.

She had finally gotten herself a decent job, working as a real-estate broker for a large firm in Nevada, and her first couple of sales had allowed her and Michael to finally purchase their dream house, and Michael used his income from working in the construction business to help pay off old debt and the bills from the previous town they had lived in.

So far their lives were on the up and up… But like they say… what goes up, must come down.

* * *

_Please R&R Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N**- The prolog was a little short and doesn't get into the story so I figured I'd send out Chapter 1 tonight too. I hope you like it.._I forgot to mention in the prolog that real names and real situations are going to be used in this story but remember this is Fan FICTION. Again thank you to Takersbeloved for helping me work out all the kinks. You are a lifesaver_

_Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 1

Looking up, Katlyn blinked and shook her head. Trying like hell to put another face to the one in front of her. The blood was pooled around him, his face ashen and his body lifeless on the cold concrete. She could hear the screams, but her life seemed to be tunneling out around her, her own life flooding her mind in an effort to block the realization that the person lying dead in front of her was indeed, Michael. Her beloved husband that could do no wrong, the only person in her life that she knew loved her without a shadow of a doubt.

Her body shook violently and her head hurt like hell, but she had to make sure. She had to know that he was indeed gone, had to touch him, call out his name and shake him… anything. Slowly she pulled herself up to a crawling position and started to make her way the short distance to him, stopping short when something grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her to her feet and pulling her body flush with them.

"Grab the body. I got the bitch. We gotta get outta here." A gruff voice ordered from behind her.

Katlyn watched, her fear gripping her by the throat, forcing her into silence, as the man stepped to her husband's body and begun dragging it away from the scene. Suddenly her husbands' voice came to her, repeating what he had told her as they were running out of the back of the restaurant. He told her that no matter what happened to him, she had to get away. Run, and never look back. He had kissed her soundly and pushed her out the back door, not knowing there was someone out there waiting for him to come out. She had no sooner cleared the door when an object came barreling toward her face and a white light exploded before her eyes as it made contact and then the whole world went black.

She wasn't sure how long she had been out or how it came to be that Michael was dead, but she knew if she wanted to live, she would have to fight. Fight two men that were bigger and stronger and carried guns. Fight so that one day she might figure out why this happened. Fight so that eventually she may be able to avenge her husband's death… either way she knew that after she gained her freedom her battle wouldn't be over. She had no where to go, no one to turn to, and nothing to help her get what she needed.

"What's the hold up?" The man behind her bit out between clenched teeth as the other man dropped the weight of Michael's body and searched his pockets, "We need to be outta here NOW!"

The other man began to panic, "I can't find the key's, Tony, I think you've got 'em." He explained as he continued to search for the keys to the vehicle.

Tony growled in agitation as he pushed Katlyn toward the other man and dug deep into his own jeans, "You're an idiot…"

Something inside Katlyn told her that she had to move now, and move quickly, if she wanted to get away. Both men had dropped their focus from her, most likely feeling safe that she was scared enough to not try anything. Bringing her knee up, she caught the idiot square in his crotch, causing him to let go of her and double over from the sudden pain. Palming his head she pushed him away from her as hard as she could and leapt into a run, pumping her little arms and legs as fast and as hard as she could away from the two goons.

Time seemed to speed up all at once, like it was trying to play catch up with all the things going on around her. She couldn't focus; everything was passing her in a blur of colors. She could hear the men shouting after her and the footsteps of one of the men as they chased her and the gun as it popped off behind her, but she kept going. She was frantically trying to put space between her and them while searching for an escape in the midst of color, sound and panic.

Turning a corner, Katlyn found herself getting excited as she spotted a large tan pick-up parked on the side of the road. The truck's long bed and the contents in it were covered by a blue tarp. Glancing over her shoulder she looked around for any sign that the guy would see her, but the street was empty. Making her way over to the large truck she jumped up onto the bumper and pulled back the blue plastic and hopped inside, tucking herself between the tables and other furniture that had been hidden in the bed of the truck, praying that the owner would come out soon and drive her to safety.

* * *

_Love it or hate it... Please review it. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N-**_ Thank you to Pheonix-Satori10,Mistress Martin,M4ever and XtremeCarolinaGirl For your reviews on this story.. And to Mistress Martin in an answer to your question, I've decided not to have the surgery and I have actually joined a gym and have currently lost 35 pounds and still going. I feel better than I have in my entire life, I'm working out 6 to 7 days a week and watching what I put in my mouth... Thanks for asking about it. I'm doing things right and keeping my health first and foremost. If I had known it was this easy before I would probably kick myself..lol  
I do hope you guys continue to like this story  
Stacy

* * *

Chapter 2_

"Well, Mark, I hope you've got everything you need now. If not, you've got my numbers, give me a call and we'll get it done for you."

Mark smiled warmly at his tall cousin behind the counter. The smile stretching muscles he hadn't used in months- not since he'd lost his family. But this man had gradually helped Mark change that- slowly but surely. "Thanks man. You and your family have gone above and beyond to help me get a new start and I appreciate all that you've done." He said honestly, shaking the man's hand as he made his way to the door.

The man nodded his salt and pepper head knowingly, "Son, I'm just glad that you're able to find it in your heart to give yourself a fresh start. Most people just let themselves go after a loss as great as yours."

Mark paused with his hand on the door, pulling within himself to find the courage to keep from breaking down at the older man's words. His loss was all he ever thought about these days, and no matter how hard he tried not to think about it, somehow it would become a topic of conversation. Granted, the man standing next to him was a member of his father's family, and he was trying to acknowledge the fact that he was holding together quite well, but it still didn't stop the sudden emotion that overwhelmed him when they brought it up. Raw emotions that he just hadn't gotten under control yet, a very violent mixture that seemed to consume him in one giant swoop of emptiness, sorrow, longing and anger.

"Mark, son, you ok?" His cousin asked, his wrinkled face drawn up from concern.

Mark heaved a sigh and battled down the sensation that was trying to devour him, "I'm fine. Really- I am." He assured when the man's facial expression didn't change. "I'm still learning to live with it all, and sometimes it feels like I can't do it… then there are times when I know that they wouldn't want me to stop living my life, just because they aren't here. That's what keeps me going." He admitted, as he pulled the door open.

The man smiled and gave a solid pat to Mark's shoulder in friendship, "That's all that you can do when you lose your family the way you did, Mark, and no one would blame you for showing your feelings, either. You've lost your wife and kid; everyone is expecting you to be a little nuts for a while. Don't be afraid of what you feel. You've got people that love and care for you; we will be here no matter what. Just remember that when you're angry and emotional and trashing the new furniture. I've got stuff on back order if you need it."

Despite the situation, Mark let himself laugh with his older relative, knowing that the older man was more understanding than he gave him credit for. Before the accident, Mark had felt that he didn't need anything or anybody, outside of Sara and his kid. They were his life. Sara, his ultimate soul-mate… the woman that brought life back into his world, when all he wanted to do was wrestle. Sara had become his guiding light, showing him the road to success wasn't always built from a career and sacrifices, but rather from the man he chose to be. Not only that, but she took the time and showed him the man that he wanted to be and how to take the steps to become that man.

"You've got years worth of memories that you're gonna to have to sort through, don't you son?"

Mark nodded solemnly, his mind still picturing the loving faces of his beloved wife and young daughter from before the accident. The smiles they had often shared with him before he went back on tour with the company. The way that both of them tackled him down in the driveway and showered him with hugs and kisses as he loaded up his truck and drove himself to the airport, his heart heavy with the knowledge that he wouldn't see them for months at a time.

"Well, you're taking a chance at a new start, son. There are new memories to be made, and a new life to be lived, please take every chance you have. Try to think about that before you lock yourself up out there in the middle of nowhere." The older man advised, knowing that it was his younger cousin's intent the minute he walked out of his store. He sighed, hoping that Mark would realize he still had a lot to offer people, "Besides, you told me yourself that you've got the opportunity to keep working for the company, right? I mean you did say that they'd like you to train the people wanting to break into the business, maybe you should reconsider that?"

Mark allowed his mind to go back to Vince McMahon's offer, just briefly, before shaking his head, "I put a lot of thought into Vince's offer before I turned it down. I'm not ready to go back into the business that I allowed to take me away from my family when they needed me the most. If I am going to allow myself a new start, I have to get away from all that lies in my past and start over. I need a clean slate." He whispered, the words almost torn from him before he turned and opened the door to the family's furniture store. Walking out onto the sidewalk, he glanced back over his shoulder; looking one more time at his cousin's concerned face, "Again, Thank You, cousin. I will be in touch."

Approaching his truck, he readjusted the blue tarp that covered the furniture he had just purchased, and then climbed inside to make his long haul back out to his new home. He knew that he had a lot to keep him busy in the weeks to come; he just hoped that during that time, he might be able to find peace within his heart from the loss of his family.

* * *

_Love it or hate it? Please review it. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N-**_ Much thanks to Mistress Martin, Phoenix Satori10 and TakersAngel123 for your reviews, they mean the world to me. This story has proven to be a project, but it is one that I've enjoyed and learned a lot from. Having Takersbeloved comb through my rough drafts has been another great learning tool. She has given me wonderful advice and shined a light on some things that I had missed. Thank you. and please for anyone who reads this, review it. I want to know what you like and don't like. It helps a lot to know if you are doinga good job or not.  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 3

Katlyn lay still, flat on her back, between the large pieces of furniture as they rocked back and forth from the movement of the truck. She didn't know how much time had passed since she'd made her frantic climb under the blue plastic tarp, but she did know that her prayers had been answered when the truck had roared to life beneath her not long after and started down the road.

Hot tears streamed down her face as she thought about the events that had brought her to be where she was. She had been working a very grueling schedule between two clients from the start of the day, sometimes having to leave one customer with her assistant to go across town to see about another. It had been during one of those commutes that Michael had called and asked her to meet him for dinner at one of their favorite restaurants, 'Casa Blanca.' She had tried to discourage him from dinner, but he had insisted that it was important; he had something on his mind that couldn't wait. She had asked him a few times to discuss it with her over the phone, but he refused, saying that she would have to make her clients wait until the next day to finish up so that he could spend some time with her.

Luckily her clients had agreed to the rescheduling, a little easier than she'd thought they would, and she had been able to meet up with Michael. She had remembered feeling a little agitated that he was making her put her work on hold, and hoping that whatever he needed to talk about, was indeed important.

A lump of bile formed in her throat as she again pictured his ashen face, and his lifeless body lying on the rough concrete, and she stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from screaming out in pain. What could he have done that was so bad that those men wanted him dead? Did he have a bad dealing with someone over a construction design? Were they just out to rob and steal from them? But he had warned her in not so many words that he might be in danger as he pushed her out the door… but why?

Michael had been a great man. Sure, just like with every relationship they had their share of problems, but they had always been worked out quickly. They were not a couple that lived for causing disagreements; they just wanted to be successful and live comfortably with their wants and needs. No more living from paycheck to paycheck, or wondering if there was going to be food on the table, like it had been in the last town. They had made all the necessary adjustments to make sure that it wouldn't happen, between settling old debts and not creating too many at the start of their new life. They had started what they were hoping would be early retirement.

Katlyn felt the terror start to consume her. What was she going to do? She had no where to run, no family, no friends, no money, and no Michael. The men were most likely going to search for her until they could kill her, and god only knew who was driving the truck or where they were taking her. It would be her luck that she had left a sign out in the open of were she was hiding and one of the goons had hot wired the truck and they were driving her to her doom. Or that it was some old man that would shoot her himself for her being in his truck.

Suddenly the truck pulled to a stop, and Katlyn felt herself start to panic as she waited to hear what the driver was going to do before she checked her surroundings for a way out. A loud click from the door handle filled the air and the sounds of feet on the gravel soon followed.

Katlyn's breath hitched in her throat and her body went rigid with fear as she listened as the rocks cracked and popped beneath the person's feet. Who ever it was wasn't moving very fast and they seemed to be lingering up at the cab. She held her breath, plotting her getaway as best she could without knowing where she was or what was around her.

The sound of a deep male cough came from the driver as he slammed the door shut, and she shuddered in fear as her mind went back to the possibility of it being one of the goons. The panic was beginning to become too much and a scream was building in the back of her throat as she pictured him pulling back the tarp with gun in hand, ready to kill her at the pull of a trigger.

Clamping a hand over her mouth, she tried to block the sound of her fear from giving her away as the tears threatened to choke her and the terror tried to shake her.

Unexpectedly the tarp swung back and Katlyn sprang up as fast as she could and catapulted herself out of the back of the truck and ran. Not stopping to see the person that had found her or sticking around to most likely die at their hands. All she knew was to survive, and like at the restaurant, survival meant running. Running as fast as she could and as far as her little legs would carry her.

"Hey come back!" The man yelled after her, his voice deep, scratchy, and tough.

Katlyn shook her head, in answer to the man's demand. There was no telling who he was and she wasn't going to stick around to find out. Instead, pushed herself harder to get away, pumping her little legs as hard as she could and swinging her arms… desperate to escape.

"Get back here!" The voice came again.

Blinded by fear, Katlyn didn't see the lining of the woods she was entering, until she was right on it and by then she could hear the man chasing after her and she knew she was in trouble.

"Don't go in there!" The man warned. His voice sounding like it was all around her, closing in from the darkness behind her.

Katlyn hesitated for a brief second then turned to peer over her shoulder at the large man running after her and the panic over-ruled his warning as she bolted. Tree limbs, thorns, and roots came at her in every direction that she turned. She could feel the damage it was doing, scraping her face and arms and tearing at her clothes, but she didn't care.

"There are worst things out there than me! Please STOP!" The voice called through the blackness of the woods.

Katlyn stumbled as she looked over her shoulder again in fear that the man was getting even closer, that he might catch her. Catching herself on a tree, she took a deep breath trying to steady herself, before pushing away from the tree and forcing herself to start running again. She stretched her hands out in front of her, feet fumbling through the thick foliage of leaves, twigs and rocks. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her breaths were coming short, petrified that the man might catch up to her. It felt like a bad dream, all of it, like she'd wake up any minute and be safe at home, in her own bed next to Michael.

"You won't survive the night!" The man tried again in a breathless yell, closer this time.

Katlyn freaked at the deep spoken words of not surviving, and let her eyes darted around the blackness that surrounded her, searching for an out from the madness that her life had become. Banking right, she fought to find her escape, but then her foot hit something, pitching her body forward. She felt the scream break from her throat as her body sailed forward toward the hard ground. A bright flash of light exploded before her eyes as her body made contact, then her whole world went black.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think! Thanks_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N:**_ Much thanks to Phoenix-Satiri10, Ceane226, coors1977, m4ever, Mistress Martin, and Takers-Angel123 for your reviews on this story. I don't think I have the words to express to say how much it means that you are all enjoying THIS story. I had a little trouble with this chapter but I hope it continues to flow and keep you emotional.  
Stacy

* * *

Chapter 4_

Mark heaved a sigh of relief as he watched his cousin, in the rearview mirror, turn on his heal and head back into his shop. Although the older man had good intensions, Mark found himself hating the times that he had to be around him-or anyone else, for that matter. He hated the forced conversations and smiles that he felt the people expected. He hated that everyone he came into contact with seemed to want to give him advice on how to move on and how they pretended to understand. How could they possibly know what was going to work for him? How could they understand how HE felt? It wasn't their plans that were halted in the blink of an eye. It wasn't their family that had been torn from them at the hands of another person, and it damn sure wasn't their lives that had been ruined.

Mark's chest heaved a shaky breath as his emotions began to build. Anger. Sorrow. Loss. So many feelings at once, all of them building into a knot in the pit of his stomach and pooling in his eyes.

There would never be another person in his life that would bring him happiness the way Sara had. There would be no more worries about the guys his beautiful daughter would one day bring home. He had to find a way to get his life going again, but he just wished he could understand why. Why had his beloved wife and daughter been tragically ripped from their happy lives? Why couldn't he have chosen a profession that allowed him to be at home? Why had all of his plans and dreams come to an abrupt halt?

Cursing, Mark swiped angrily at his own tears. He had kept himself together this long; he couldn't allow himself to fall to pieces now. He had to find a way to focus his energy else where. Find a way to fill his time and mind so that he couldn't let his memories force him into a depression.

Pulling into his driveway, he shut off his truck and sank back into the seat and let his head fall back and rest against the top of it. He had to come up with a new life plan. He had an idea, which is why he moved from Texas to Nevada, but what else could he do? What else was there for him to do to hold him over until he could move on and join his family in the after life? What other unknown plan was there?

Reluctantly he reached out and pulled the handle to open the door and gave it a push. Hopefully before he finished everything that needed to be done at his new home, he would find out what the plan was for his continued existence. He didn't want to be the type of person that ceased to exist with his family. They would want him to find a way to live, not wallow in self pity… so, for them he'd find a way to move on.

Climbing out of the cab of the truck, Mark coughed, trying to loosen the tightness in his throat. Wanting desperately to swallow the tears and the constant agony he was feeling so that he could accomplish what his mind was telling him needed to be done; like getting the furniture from the truck into the house before midnight.

Shutting the door, he stepped toward the back of the truck, the rocks of his driveway crackling under his feet with each step. Grabbing the edge of the blue plastic tarp he slung it back.

Suddenly a figure leaped up and Mark jumped back. He didn't have a seconds chance at figuring out what was going on before the person lurched themselves from the back of his truck and hit the ground running. He did however know that it was a woman, from the faint smell of perfume and the long hair that flowed behind her as she ran.

"Hey, come back!" He yelled after her when he saw she was headed for the wooded area that surrounded his property. He knew there were things that lived in those woods that he wouldn't be able to fight off during the day, let alone at night, but she ignored him and continued to run.

Mark began to panic, and ran after her. "Get back here!" He tried again, hoping like hell she would understand the severity of the situation, but she continued to head for the woods, "Don't go in there!" He warned, hoping that she might turn and start heading for the driveway instead.

He watched as she stalled for a brief moment, then she darted straight into the darkened woods. His mind was screaming at him to keep her from going much further, "There are worst things out there than me! Please STOP!" He pleaded, thinking of the snakes, wild dogs and other things that would eat her alive before dawn. He picked his house because of its location. He had at least 35 acres himself and beyond that was farm land for miles until you reached the edge of town.

"You won't survive the night!" He yelled when he reached the rim of the woods. He didn't want to go in after her. It was careless and stupid for her to not head his warnings, if anything did happen to her it would be her own fault, but he couldn't really accept that. He had to make sure she was safe; he didn't need any further trouble than she was already giving him.

Carefully, Mark tried to follow the sounds of her feet as she scurried through the thick foliage of the woods, the trees above blocking out almost all light for him to actually see where he was going. Suddenly a scream tore through the woods. A piercing, high pitched cry of alarm that shook the rest of Mark's resolve to stay calm, he needed to find her and fast.

* * *

_Please Let me know if you are still loving it, or if you are hating it! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N-** _Much thanks to mistress martin, Takers Angel123, Phoenix Satori10, Wolf's Moon and M4ever for your reviews... I hope that you guys continue to enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 5

Katlyn groaned, rolling her body so that she was lying on her side and she brought her knees up to her chest. Her head was pounding so hard that it made her feel nauseous and the heavy covers from the bed were starting to make her hot.

Being cautious of her pounding temples, Katlyn slowly cracked open an eye to check her surroundings, but closed it back quickly when her vision pitched and blurred, making her stomach lurch. Why was her head pounding so hard? Why was her mind so foggy?

Gradually her nightmare began to replay in her mind. Small bits and pieces of a life she never wanted to become a reality. The dream had been very vivid, felt all too real in her heart. Just the faint image of Michael's lifeless body and the blood pooled around him was enough to bring another, more powerful, wave of bile up to the back of her throat.

Sighing, Katlyn pushed the heavy covers from her and moved so that she was again lying flat on her back. She had no idea what day it was or even what time it was, but it felt like she'd been in bed forever. Raising her hands, she went to cover her face in distress from her headache, but jerked them back when the pressure of her touch set off an explosion of blazing pain. The pain was so intense, that she found herself crying out as her body sat upright in the bed, her hands held out inches from her roaring flesh. Tiny needles of flame licking across the skin around her eyes and down the left side of her face.

Katlyn sat hunched over in pain, her mind numb to her surroundings, her being totally focused on the pain eating her from the inside out. She jerked back, causing herself more pain as she felt the gentle touch of large, calloused hands on her burning flesh. The shock of his touch caused her to jerk back before the coolness of his touch lured her in, making her lean her aching face against the coolness of his flesh.

"You're fine here, you're safe," his voice whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

His voice sounded deep, scratchy, as his breath brushed gently over her inflamed skin. Who was he? Where was Michael? Was he going to kill her? If he was, why was he being so gentle? She just wished she could open her eyes without feeling sick.

"I've had a doctor check you over. He says you've got a concussion. Something really did a number on your head. Can you give me an idea about what happened to you before you hid away in my truck? Do you remember?"

Katlyn's mouth went dry and her heart rate increased as the man asked her questions. Reluctantly, she pulled her face away from his tender touch, not letting the coolness of his skin deceive her into believing she might be safe. Was she still dreaming? Was her dream picking back up were it had left off? Was this the man that had chased her? Was he dangerous?

"Can you at least give me your name?"

Shaking her head, Katlyn's breath caught in her throat, and she pushed herself away from him. Tears of knowledge were filling her swollen eyes. As much as she'd like to believe that everything was just a figment of her overactive imagination, her fear and pain were all too real. This was no dream, and yet she was trapped somewhere she knew nothing about.

The man heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry. I'm pushing you too hard." He offered, his voice straining to remain soft, "I'm not known for my patience, and I'm filled with questions."

Katlyn wanted to laugh hysterically at the man… He had questions? She didn't know who he was. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know what had happened to her face… Yeah, ok, he had questions! She was alone, lost, scared and unable to open her eyes and he had questions. Pushing further back on the bed she tried to make herself smaller, wishing that she could disappear so the man would leave her alone.

"Look, you've been out for a while now…" she heard his footsteps move about the room, "Are you hungry? I've made some homemade soup. I can make you a bowl and bring it up to you."

Swallowing hard, Katlyn made no effort to answer just tried to push herself further back on the bed, listening as his footsteps hesitantly moved away from her. She had an idea he was watching her, hoping for her to stop his retreat or answer him, but she wasn't about to open up. Not yet. He frightened her.

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N-** _Much thanks to M4ever, Mistress Martin, Takers-Angel123, coors1977, and RebelGurl01 for your Reviews. This chapter I wasn't quite sure about, but Takersbeloved assured me that it is a great one... I hope that this story remains as enjoyable as the last ones. I'm enjoying the challenge it has brought me. Please continue to REVIEW!  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 6

Mark frowned as he walked away from the girl's room. It had been two grueling days since he'd chased her and brought her back to his house, and now that she was awake he didn't know what to do. It had taken him well over an hour to find her, helpless and unconscious, in the thick woods. He had every intention of dialing 911 and getting her to a hospital, but after he got her in the light of his home, he had weighed the options and called his cousin for help. He hoped that between the two of them they might be able to find a way to help the woman out.

There was a reason she had hid herself in the back of his truck, and he felt that whoever had hurt her as badly as they did, they must've been chasing her in the area. Her clothes were elegant, name brand, before the events of the night had left them in hanging in pieces. When he called his cousin, he had explained everything that had happened. He told him about the chase she had put him through and how awful her face looked. He gave intricate details on the swelling around her eyes and across her brow. Mark couldn't help but wince every time he looked at her. Her forehead appeared to be every shade of the rainbow and it looked as if it was about ready to explode. The rock her face had landed on in the woods had scratched and most likely broke some bones along the left side of her face. He asked his cousin if he knew of any doctor that would be willing to drive out to his property and examine the woman, and be discrete about her until they could get more information.

His heart felt heavy for the poor girl. He could only assume that it was an abusive relationship that had put her face through a living hell and had her running for her life. He didn't want to take her to a hospital in town in fear of the guy finding her and killing her the next time he got his hands on her. Her reaction to him, in the bedroom, only made his suspicion more valid in his eyes. She refused to speak to him and then she seemed to withdraw when he had tried to reassure her. He really couldn't blame her though. How could she trust a man after what she had been through, and God only knew how much she had already had to endure.

Walking down the steps of his home, Mark turned and made his way toward the kitchen. As bad as it sounds, he was semi grateful that she had found his truck. For one thing, he felt as though if it were anyone else, they would've just dropped her off at the nearest hospital where the asshole could find her again. Not only that, but the whole situation was crazy enough to get his mind off his own problems, even if just for a little while. Yeah, it was selfish to feel that way, but he had asked for something to do just that.

Pulling a large bowl from the cabinet, he reached into the steaming pot on the stove, and grabbed the spoon he had dropped when she had screamed out and filled his bowl with a healthy portion of the stew he had made. He just wished he could get HER to eat. She had to be hungry, but she seemed too scared of him to answer his offer.

Mark sat down at the small breakfast table in the kitchen and placed his stew down in front of himself and pulled the chair up closer to the table. He just wished he knew of a woman who could possibly come out and help him. It was possible that another woman would know how to aid her. Make her feel more comfortable. Sara had always been the one to assist their female friends in need. She would've been the perfect person to help the woman upstairs. Her nurturing soul would've had all the answers, and she wouldn't have hesitated to jump right in and do what needed to be done.

But he had to find a way to get her to trust him. He had to find something that would help her open up… but, what? Seeing as it was most likely a man that had hurt her, she wasn't going to place her trust in another ones hands so easily. Who could blame her? It was almost a good thing that her eyes were still pretty much swollen shut, too. If she had been able to take one look at his larger-than-life frame, she probably would have gone ballistic. Hell, his deep voice alone had caused her to push away from him in fear, and he had made sure to speak as softly as he could to her.

Pushing away from the table, and his empty bowl, Mark reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open he searched through the various cards he had placed in there over the years until he got to the one for the doctor. He himself didn't have the answers on what to do for the girl, but the good doctor should.

* * *

_Yes I need you to feed the ego monster! Please Review... Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N-** _Much thanks to M4ever, Mistress Martin and Takers-Angel123 for your reviews on the last chapter. Hang on to your seats though cause the story isn't over yet and things might start to pick up a little bit!  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 7

Katlyn leaned her head forward, straining to hear the conversation going on out in the hallway between the doctor and the deep voiced man that had been in her room earlier that day. The doctor had just left the room and was apparently telling the stranger what had gone on during her examination. She had refused to speak to the doctor while he had checked her over, only allowing herself to nod and shake her head in answer to his questions. He didn't seem to push the issue, but he also didn't take the time to explain her injuries to her either. She just hoped that at some point during the men's conversation she might be able to piece it all together.

Doctor Wolf released a heavy, troubled breath, "Right now it's hard to tell what's going on inside her head. She won't talk, which could be a form of amnesia or it could be a prolonged symptom of the concussion itself. I really wish you would've let me take her in and give her a more extensive examination, Mark. A CT scan or an MRI wouldn't hurt. Either of them would provide me with a more general understanding of how dire her injuries actually are. I mean, really, there isn't much more I can tell you without one or the other."

"Instead of lecturing me on what we haven't done for the girl, why don't we talk about what I can do here at the house to make her comfortable and help her get better?" Mark asked dryly, as if he was bored with the concern of the other man. They had been through this conversation at least twenty times in the past two days, and he was ready to move forward in their discussion.

"Mark, she has a grade three concussion. I'm worried about the length of time she was out and the fact that she really isn't responding verbally to us. I feel that I need to do a more thorough examination, especially since I can't run a lot of the other tests until the rest of her body heals. Head injuries are serious and need to be treated as such. You have to know this after wrestling for all those years!"

Mark turned away from the doctor, not wanting him to see the truth in his eyes. He knew he should have let them take her to the hospital. Hell, he didn't even understand why he was fighting so hard to keep him from taking her now. The only thing his mind kept repeating, over and over, was not letting the bastard that hurt her near her again. Why? He didn't have a clue. He didn't owe her- or anyone else- anything, but somehow he'd subconsciously made her his responsibility. It could possibly be the fact that he might be able to save her when he couldn't save his own family. It could be that caring for her kept his mind occupied. It could be the fact that he enjoyed knowing someone else was in the house. It could be a number of reasons… all of which sounded good in his mind, as long as he wasn't thinking about his old life.

Katlyn began to wring her hands nervously as she listened to their words. Was she hearing them right? If the doctor had just left her door open when he was finished checking her over, she would be able to hear their conversation more clearly. Instead she was just able to pick up bits and pieces of their muffled exchange. However the parts she had heard were enough to make her anxious and unsure.

Mark turned back to the doctor, "What about medications? I know that there are medications that will treat both the concussion and the amnesia… I can give them to her, watch over her and make sure she doesn't do anything physical for a while. I am capable of doing that, you know, 'from years of wrestling'." He added wryly.

Dr. Wolf raised his hands out to his sides and let them drop, a sign that he was exasperated, "You aren't listening to me, Mark. A simple fall going to the bathroom in her state could put her in a coma." He explained, grabbing Mark's arm so he couldn't turn away from him again, "And I'm not sure that it is amnesia. If she does have memory loss I would have to find a way to narrow it down to see if it was from the hit to the head or if it was caused by the events before the blow. Please, Mark, for her sake let me take her in."

Katlyn felt her heart rate increase and a scream begin to build. They can't take her to the hospital, the two men that killed her husband would surely find her and SHE would be dead before anyone could treat her for anything. She was going to have to open her eyes or find a way to start getting around so that the stranger named Mark would be able to keep her in his house. At least until she was able to get away from him too. As scared as she was of him, she was more terrified to be taken to the hospital. She couldn't plead with them verbally and not have to explain why she was in the state she was in.

Her mind was frantic with alarm as she tried to think of a way to get them both to agree to let her stay. What could she do that wouldn't alarm the doctor? She couldn't get up because she couldn't see. Twice she had already tried to open her eyes and her vision blurred and pitched so much she almost got violently sick. The doctor was worried about her not talking. He claimed he thought she might have amnesia… but she remembered. She remembered more than she even wanted too. But they didn't know that…

Mark slammed his hand against the wall unable to control his frustration any longer.

"No!" He exclaimed as he turned and gazed at the doctor with narrowed eyes. "I've told you over and over, we are not taking her in!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Katlyn sobbed, as she grabbed two handfuls of the sheet at her sides and balled it in her fists. She didn't know how she was going to pull it off, but she had to try. Her fear would be real, that was certain, but playing dumb was not one of her fortes.

Mark and Dr. Wolf stilled at the sound of the female's cries that came from the room, both of them holding their breaths looking to one another, unsure if the other heard her or if they might have been imagining it. As soon as they locked eyes, they knew she had indeed cried out and they moved at once toward the door to her bedroom and flung it open.

* * *

_As always Please Review! Thanks_


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N-** _Thank you to Mistress Martin, m4ever, Takers-Angel123, CeNaIsMINEbItCHZ and RebelGurl01 for your reviews. I am sorry that this chapter took me so long. Writters block had me in a clutch... Thankfully I busted out two chapters last night although I am going to make you wait for the next one for another day or so until I can get ahead. I truely love this story and I hope you are too.  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 8

Mark watched silently as the taillights of the doctor's vehicle descended down the long dirt driveway. Once the car was out of site he allowed himself to spare a look over his shoulder, glancing at the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms of his ranch home. Why hadn't he just let the doctor take the girl into town? There was so much more they could do for her, emotionally as well as physically, that he knew nothing about. He hadn't been prepared for what he had seen when they had bounded into her room. Her small broken body had been huddled up against the headboard of the giant bed while she held her arms outstretched and begged them to get away from her. The scene felt so unreal that it made him feel disconnected as if he was watching it on TV or something. He had no idea what to say or do in that kind of situation.

Stepping out onto the porch, Mark slowly closed the screen covered door so that it wouldn't slam and then took the few strides to the oversized wooden rocker that sat overlooking his property. With a heavy sigh he lowered his big body down into the comfortable embrace of the chair and closed his eyes. Dr. Wolf had been the savior tonight. If it hadn't been for his careful patience and gentle hands there would be no telling what might have occurred.

Opening his eyes, Mark lowered his gaze to his large hands as he held them out and open. He didn't have gentle hands. His hands were big, clumsy and calloused from years of lifting weights and working on the properties of his homes. Emitting another weighty breath he placed his hands together, sliding them across one another, taking in the feel of his palms as they roughly skimmed across one another. He definitely didn't have hands that would make the woman feel comfortable. They were made for years of wear and tear, not touching and soothing.

Patience was another evil in itself. In all of his long years he had never learned to be patient. If he had an appointment he expected both parties to be there and on time. If he gave someone advice he felt they needed to take it. If he wanted something, anything, he went and got it. If he didn't understand something he asked questions until he got the information he needed. So how was he going to help someone when that person doesn't even recognize what they need to fix themselves? Hell, probably wouldn't even recognize her own reflection if she could see it.

Standing up, Mark raised his left hand and rubbed at the tension that had started to build in the back of his neck. He was the one that was fighting to keep her in his home. He was the one that insisted that she didn't need the hospital. Was he wrong? Was he not seeing passed his own selfishness to do what was right? Would his unexplained actions hurt her more?

Mark was suddenly brought out of his reverie by a mysterious sound. It came from inside the house, so faint he almost didn't catch it. Turning toward the door he focused on the sounds around him, waiting silently to see if it would come again.

"Hello?" Katlyn called out wearily. She didn't want to bring attention to herself but she desperately needed one of the men to help her out.

Mark's eyes widened in surprise and he moved for the door, swinging it wide in his excitement. Rushing into the foyer he took the stairs two at a time, his mind racing with questions. Did she really call out? If so, what did she need? Would she freak out because it was just him and the doctor was gone? Was she afraid now?

Coming to a stop outside her door, Mark took a second to collect himself. Breathing deeply in an attempt to slow his heart rate and clear his head. He had been in the room when the doctor spoke with her earlier. After her initial outbursts she had clammed up. She had again refused to answer any of the doctor's questions with verbal answers. She only gave him the satisfaction of a shake of the head or a shrug of the shoulders.

"Is anybody out there?" Katlyn tried again, her voice beginning to sound strained.

Reaching out, Mark took the rounded knob in his hand and twisted it until he could push the door open. The room was fairly dark, lit only by a heavily shaded lamp that rested on the bedside table. Stepping inside he allowed his gaze to wonder the room before searching out the large four poster bed where he and the doctor had left the girl to rest. Mark frowned. The bed was empty except for the tossed away comforter and wrinkled sheets.

Hearing someone enter the room Katlyn's body became tense. The person was walking very slowly and more softly than the doctor or Mark had during that day. "Who is it?" She questioned brokenly, her fear of the unknown evident in her tone.

Mark walked further into the room cautiously, "Where ya at darlin'?" He asked as he leaned over to the side to search along the floor for her.

Katlyn slowly let out the breath she was holding, "I'm down here." She admitted softly. Wishing like hell she was still up in the comfort of the bed.

Walking around the end of the bed to the far side of the room, Mark caught a glimpse of her sitting up on her hands and knees in the middle of the floor with her head down. Rushing to her side, he bent over and placed both of his massive hands on her narrow waist and started to help her up. "What are ya doin' down there?"

Katlyn felt the heat of her embarrassment warm her neck as she clung to the stranger's arms for support. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen. She didn't want to have to rely on anyone and she damn sure didn't want to appear helpless even though she really was. The doctor was adamant about getting her to the hospital and she couldn't let that happen, but how was she supposed to do that when she couldn't even pee by herself? "I had-er have to go to the bathroom." She corrected as she lowered her face.

Turning her so that her side was facing him he leaned down and picked her up, cradling her tiny body against his wide chest as he carried her out of the room and down the hall. Besides a small squeak of surprise he was glad she didn't fight him. He didn't think about what he was doing he just reacted, which as he thought about it now, could have bit him on the ass. He was already treading delicate water and trying to find a way not to drown, so it would be a little better if he started to use his brain as a paddle instead of always relying on brute strength.

"Ok, here you go." He announced setting her feet down in front of the toilet and placing her hand on the countertop to her right and backing away, "The toilet is right behind you, and the paper is hangin' on the side of the counter. Do you think you can get it from here?"

Katlyn nodded, "Yeah."

Backing slowly out of the bathroom, Mark closed the door. "Ok, I'll be right out here if you need anything."

A few minutes later, he heard the flush and he waited to see if she called to him or to see if she could make it to the door. He could hear her feet shuffling along the tiled floor and a few times he could hear her hit something, but he refused to rush in on her. "Do you need something?"

Katlyn groaned in aggravation, "How do you get lost in a bathroom?"

* * *

_Please Review! Thanks_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N- **_Much thanks to m4ever, RebelGurl01,Mistress Martin, Phoenix-Satori10, TakersAngel123, and CeNaIsMINEbItCHZ for your reviews. I'm so glad that you guys have taken a chance on this. I do hope that I continue to entertain and that I can keep your attentions with the upcoming chapters. Phoenix, I'm glad to see you back even though your computer is still down. I missed having you around. Some of you are there for every story and every chapter... Believe me I notice when you are away. I hope you get things back on track soon.Please continue to Review!  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 9

"I hope that you two are here to give me good news this time. I don't need anymore loose ends."

Tony nodded vigorously under the watchful eye of the powerful man standing across the darkened room from him, "Yes, boss, we did exactly what you asked us to do."

The man bobbed his brown head approvingly with a smile stretching his lips, "Good. Did you bring back the valuables?"

"We didn't find much, but the things that looked like they might be worth somethin' are in the van." Angelo piped up, "The rest of their things went up with the house."

"Went up with the house? Are you telling me you set the house on fire?"

Tony glared at his partner, "Well, you see…" he started to explain but was stopped when the man held up his hand to silence him.

"I don't want or NEED excuses you half wit!" His voice boomed vibrating the small room, "Did you two burn down the damn house?

Both men hung their heads in shame, neither of them wanting to answer in fear of what might happen if they admitted the truth.

Stepping further into the small light of the room, the man glared icily at the two hit-men in front of him, "Do you have any idea what you've done?" The words hissed angrily through his teeth, "I should kill you both now to save myself a lot of time and money!"

"She was in the house!" Angelo cried in fear as his employer reached inside his suit jacket.

Tony's head snapped to the side, his eyes full of questions while Angelo continued to ramble on to their boss. "We figured why not kill two birds with one stone. If they ever find Michael's body, they could easily think he did it himself, especially with his past. We shot him at close range and the bullet went in clean at the temple. When we dropped the body off in the dessert we wiped the gun clean and left it in the area. The police will most likely suspect he set the fire at his house, killing his wife, and then decided to off himself."

The large man turned away from Tony and Angelo, rubbing his chin in thought, "Even though I don't pay you to figure or think about what you are doin, you could be right. With what we've learned about Michael and his past, there is a good possibility that IF they uncover all that we have, they just might assume that he had done it all." He agreed before slowly turning his head to face them again, "You both need to make sure that the information on Michael IS uncovered. Now, if the police find any reason to believe that it wasn't Michael that had done it and you if two idiots have left a trail that leads them to me… there WILL be hell to pay. And your deaths WILL be slow and painful. Trust me on that. Now get outta here!"

Tony and Angelo slowly backed away from the over-grown man, still not fully trusting that he wouldn't retaliate. At the doorway they both spun and quickly made their way out of the building.

Once out in the parking lot, and out of ear shot, Tony grabbed his partner and shook him, "What the fuck have you done? You should've never told him what happened!"

"Look, he would've found out sooner or later. The way I see it, I bought us some time." Angelo explained as he pushed Tony away. "While the boss-man is waitin' for the ashes to settle, we can continue to search for the girl and finish the job."

Tony snorted, "We've been searching for the girl for a few days now and we haven't been able to find even a small clue as to where she might be. We agreed before we went in there to lie about killin' her to keep ourselves alive a couple more days so we could keep searchin' for her. What happens if the police blow this for us and the boss finds out it isn't the girl that was in the house? What do you think the big man is going to do to us then? If you hadn't panicked while we were pickin' up the goods we wouldn't be in this fuckin' mess!"

"Dude, she couldn't have gotten far, she's on foot and she's hurt. I hit her square in the head with the butt of my gun!" Angelo rationalized as he pointed to his own forehead for emphasis. "I think the bitch is in the hospital. I need to stop listenin' to you and start searchin' the hospitals in the area. If she hasn't been admitted and nobody's seen here there, then I'm goin' to turn this damn town upside down until I do find her. Someone, somewhere, had to of seen her."

"Now, let me ask you this, you fuckin' idiot." Tony replied sarcastically, "Say you go to the hospitals askin' around about her and all these people are seein' you and talking to you while you're searching for her and then suddenly she turns up dead… what then? What, you don't think you'll be the first person they start lookin' for?"

Angelo shrugged his shoulders, the movement casual and brief. "We'll have to tell everyone that we're family or somethin' and that she's missin'. Once we finish her off we'll find a way to dispose of the body where it'll NEVER be found. Catch my drift?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah I got it. BUT, if this doesn't work… rest easy knowing the boss won't have kill you… I'll do it my damn self!"

* * *

_Don't hold back, tell me how you really feel! Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N: **_much thanks to Phoenix-Satori10, Takers-Angel123, m4ever and CENAisMINEbiTchZ for your reviews! Guys I know it has been like forever since I have updated this story, but there for a while I lost my direction. I am hoping that I have found it again. Between my new job that has me traveling out of town every week and the long hours I'm putting in I had lost my ability to imagine another life other than the one I was living, let alone put one into words. I have got a few chapters already written and ready to be posted but I am going to hold out on you a little so that I can try to get even more ahead so that there won't be another break as long as this one! I hope you guys continue to enjoy...  
Thanks  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 10

Breathing in, Katlyn, took in what she could only assume were the smells of a new morning. Strong fragrances of rain mixed with the intoxicating aroma of food filled her senses the moment she became aware of her surroundings. Ever so slowly she pulled her stiff body into a sitting position, cursing her time spent lying helplessly in the bed as her muscles felt knotted and underused. What she wouldn't do to have some time in a hot shower or bath. How long had it been since she had actually taken a bath? She had to look like alley rat.

"Good morning!" Mark's voice cut through her thoughts as he walked into the room, "You hungry?"

Katlyn nodded her head, "Starved actually." she admitted with a shy smile as she pulled her hands up to smooth down her morning hair. What did he see when he looked at her?

Chuckling Mark walked over to the side of her bed and placed the lap tray over her legs and sat down in the chair he had placed next to her bed the night before. " I was hoping you would say that… but I have to admit I was a little unsure as to what you like."

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Katlyn gently nibbled the fleshy skin in thought. What should she say? She's trying to pretend that she can't remember her life before the accident, do people with amnesia remember their favorite meals? Do they remember eggs and bacon and toast? It wasn't supposed to be this hard. How long would she be able to keep up the act? She now wished that she had a little knowledge of people with memory loss so that she would know how to handle a one on one conversation without blowing her cover. "I wish I knew myself. I guess this is going to be a guessing game for the both of us." She shrugged hoping she sounded convincing.

"Well, I'm sure we will figure it all out." He offered gently, " How are you feeling?"

"Besides hungry?"

Mark laughed, "Yes. Besides being hungry. Be honest. I need to know what's going on inside you so that we can get you better."

She shrugged, "I'm not really sure." She answered honestly, "I know my body hurts all over like I'm stiff, but other than that I just feel confused." Which was the truth, she had a lot of questions about things going on around her that she needed answers to.

Mark's brows came together in thought. He really didn't have any answers to why she couldn't remember her life before the accident or when she would regain those memories or if she would ever get them back at all. He had a feeling that she would start asking about it and he had even gone on the internet the night before and tried to find every answer he could on memory loss and head injuries and didn't get the answers he felt the both of them needed. "Well, I know for the stiffness, we can get you into a nice hot tub of water so that you can soak your muscles. Have you tried to open your eyes today?"

"No, not yet. I'm a little scared to. I've tried a few times in the past few days and every time it makes me feel sick."

"Will you try?" He asked softly, making his gruff voice as gentle as he could. He didn't want to push her into doing something she didn't want to do but he hoped that with the swelling going down she might be able to at least get her eyesight back if nothing else. It would be a positive step for the both of them.

Heaving a sigh, Katlyn turned her head to the side away from his voice. She was a little scared as to who belonged to the deep voice that she had forced herself to trust. She had many visions and asked herself quite often what she thought he looked like, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to actually find out. In her mind she had mixed emotions on his looks. She had pictured him skinny, she had pictured him fat, and even a few times she had pictured him to be a giant of a man. If she had to gauge by the few times he had picked her up to carry her to the bathroom, she would say that he was a well built man to say the least. His chest and arms had felt solid and strong against her which either way made her feel secure and protected, but what if he was something else entirely? He may be able to hide his monster away from her when she couldn't actually see him. Was she really prepared for the reality of him?

Mark didn't understand why she turned her face away from him while she tried to open her eyes. Was she afraid of something? Was it him? Would she freak out when she saw him for the first time? What did she think he looked like?

Deciding that she would find a way to handle the circumstances she took the chance by cracking open one of her eyes and then quickly shut it back at the onslaught of light that bombarded her vision. "I can't do it." she whined as her eyes began to fill up with tears, partially from disappointment and partially from the pain of the light.

Sliding forward in the chair, Mark reached out and grasped her small trembling hand in his, "It's okay. You've got to go slow. Baby steps. What happened when you tried to open them?" He asked as softly as he could, his hand gently massaging the top of hers.

"The light it's too much." She cried, bringing her free hand up to wipe the tears off of her uninjured cheek.

Turning his head Mark eyed the open window. When he had gotten up that morning he had gone into her room to check on her. It had been raining all night and didn't seem like it was going to let up. He had decided then that the fresh air from the rain might make her feel little better. Jumping up, he freed her hand and pushed the chair back.

"Where are you going?" Katlyn asked in a weak voice, hoping that she hadn't upset him in anyway.

Mark walked across the room then pulled the curtains closed then walked back over to the side of her bed and shut the light off, creating a semi darkness throughout the room. "I was just pulling the curtains closed and turning off the light. I'm not going anywhere." He answered honestly as he sat back down and took her hand again in his. "Now, you ready to try again?"

Katlyn felt her heart flutter at the thoughtfulness of the man. No matter what monster she had wanted to create at his expense, he forever remained her angel. Something has to be said for a man to continue to do everything in his power to guard and protect a woman he doesn't even know and is pretending to not know herself. Suddenly she came to the realization that she wanted to know what he looked like. That she honestly wanted to see the man that had no reason to take her in but had fought to keep her safe.

"Please don't be scared." Mark tried again when she didn't make a move to answer him or open her eyes, " If it's still too much then we'll try another day."

Taking a deep breath, she held it and slowly turned her face toward his voice. She then allowed the muscles around her eyes to relax and let them slowly open on their own. At once the dim light in the room attacked her retinas like little needles and she squinted but wouldn't let them shut. It didn't take long for the pain to subside and she could start making out the large blobs of darkness and light in front of her.

"You've gotta breathe." Mark pointed out when he noticed she was still holding her breath.

Blinking rapidly, Katlyn slowly let out her breath and tried to force the images to come together.

"That's it, darlin'." Mark coaxed gently, as he still caressed her hand.

"I can't get it together. Everything is so dark." She admitted, as she turned her face this way and that as she tried to piece together what her eyes where seeing.

"Do you think you could handle a little more light?"

Katlyn nodded, "Just a little."

As Mark stood to move toward the window he heard Katlyn gasp, and he turned quickly to see what had startled her.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N- **_Thank you so much to Mistress Martin (welcome back), Phoenix-Satori10, coors1977 ( I thought I had lost you, I'm glad you are still hanging around), and NSB for your Reviews.. I know I said that I was going to hold out on you but I know that the last chapter was a little short and I left you all hangin', so I figured what the hell and I decided to go ahead and post this chapter... I really liked this chapter, last chapter was a filler to bring me back in, but now I want to tell you the real story... Please tell me what you like and I want to know what you don't like as well... I'm getting excited about what's to come and the ideas that I have and your Reviews help me get it all down and bring it to you faster... so please REVIEW!_

_Thanks  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 11

"Oh. My. God." Katlyn stated in shock as Mark stood and started walking across the room. The moment he moved out of her direct line of site, in the darkened room, she was able to finally get a full outline of his body and from what she could tell, he was huge.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked as he stopped to peer around the room to find what had startled her.

Clenching her eyes closed, Katlyn shook her head not trusting her voice at that moment. To say that she was taken aback would be an understatement, but then again she wasn't sure if she was seeing things correctly and she didn't want to let on to her uneasiness to what she thought was his 'supposed' size. Maybe her vision was still too blurry and it was making him appear to be longer and thicker than he actually was. Kind of like the funhouse mirrors that are at the fair. That had to be it… right? Maybe she should let him turn on a light and try to get a better look?

Suddenly she felt her hand being picked up off the side of the bed and placed in between two, she now realized, very large hands. Hands that were big enough to probably equal two of her own…Hands that have been caring for her for the past few days. Hands that had been feeding her when she couldn't see the plate or find the fork. Hands that had offered her warmth and comfort when the rest of her world seemed so cold. Did it matter that they were attached to a body that appeared, at least for the moment, larger than life? It shouldn't matter, right? Not when all he had been with her was gentle and caring…

One of the large hands wrapped itself around her smaller one just as his other hand briefly let her go. She heard the lamp on the table next to her give a loud click, she assumed to be a sign that he had turned on the light.

"Did I move to fast for you or something?" He asked, concern evident in his raspy voice.

Swallowing hard, Katlyn shook her head, "No. I'm…ok" She answered slowly. Had she made the right choice in trying to keep the truth from him? If he was as big as his outline seemed, how could she continue to act like she didn't know who she was without him intimidating her into just out and out blabbing her secret? Hell, he probably wouldn't even have to say so much as boo and she would probably find herself spilling everything.

"I turned the lamp on… do you want to try again and see if it helps? If the light is too much I'll turn it back off and we'll try another day." Mark offered as he sat himself down beside her on the bed. He didn't know what she had seen that had startled her the way it had, but he was willing to try anything to help her at this point.

Hearing the calm gruff voice that he always used when it came to her helped. It wasn't the same no nonsense voice that she had heard him use with the doctor, or when he was on the phone with someone, it was a tone that made her feel that he reserved it only for her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Before I open my eyes again I need to know something." She stated bluntly as she tried to figure out how to ask him how big he was without him knowing that the truth might scare her to death.

"What do you need to know, darlin'?" Mark asked not really knowing what to expect.

"Exactly…. How big are you?"

Mark didn't know what he thought she was going to ask, but the question had him fighting the urge to laugh out loud at the young girl, trying so desperately to look strong, in front of him. Her face, as black and blue as it still was from her injuries, held no expression. She looked like she wasn't sure she wanted the answer. He however had gotten his answer as to why she was acting the way she was. He hadn't thought about warning her about his size since the night she was scared during his argument with Dr. Wolf. To him it was not something he found out of the ordinary. Then again, with as much fuss as he's had over his height throughout his life, he should have said something before he had tried to get her to open her eyes. If he had she might not be so terrified now. But then again how would you explain it to someone if your not sure they'll understand. What are some of the things that he could associate with his height that should might remember? "I'm pretty tall." He answered bluntly. Hoping that maybe she could comprehend what he was trying to say.

Mark continued to watch her silently after he answered her question. He could see her mouth twitching like she was chewing on the insides of her lips in thought. Her eyebrows furrowing and then going back to their normal resting place. The inner battle evident with each passing moment.

Dread was an emotion that she should be getting used to by now, but Katlyn couldn't shake the feeling. She was so scared of what she might see when she opened her eyes she almost told him to forget it and then somehow found a way to run away from him and search for another place to hide. But then she remembered the reasons she fought so hard to open her eyes in the first place. No matter this mans size, he had always been gentle and caring of her and her needs. Even now when he had to know that she was scared to death of what she'd seen of him, he still held her hand protectively in both of his, offering his strength to her to help her get through whatever she was feeling.

She noticed the light first. The soft beam illuminating the white walls and the dark blue covering of the bed. Turning her face away from the side of the bed she knew he was on, she drank in the sites of the room she had resided in for the past few days. She noticed the dark rich wood of the furniture and all the small trinkets that rested atop the dresser and along the shelves on the walls. On the table next to her she noticed the large alarm clock and the silver colored phone. Bringing her eyes back to her lap she could see the black tray that rested across her legs with her breakfast of eggs and what appeared to be cream of wheat sitting on a red plate. Finally, dragging her eyes toward her hand that was still being held captive between both of his, she found her eyes growing large at the sight of both of his meaty hands engulfing her small one.

Following the hands she took in the site of the plaid on the sleeve of his shirt and then further up to tentatively take in the face of the man that she had no choice but to trust.

"Hi." Mark replied gently with a small smile as her eyes finally came up to rest on his face. He didn't know what else to say. He had spent the past week or so looking at her and caring for her and sometimes during his nightly checks he would just sit and watch her sleep. He had often found himself wondering what her life had been like in the past and pondering if there was someone out there looking for her. Missing her. Hating the man that had hurt her as badly as her man had. Questioning what she looked like when she wasn't all swollen and hurt.

Katlyn smiled slightly at his simple reply, thanking him silently that he had sat himself down before she had opened her eyes, cause even with him sitting on the bed as he was she could tell he was a lot taller than what she had first suspected. He wasn't at all what she had envisioned, but then again she didn't know what to expect. Possibly because she put the only face on him that made her feel safe, but he didn't look anything like .that man. Michael had been young, in his early thirties. He had had dark brown hair, soft blue eyes and a baby face. This man was older. He had piercing green eyes that captured you and kept you glued to your spot. He had fair, freckled skin and the fine lines around his face gave the impression of someone that had lead a hard life. But there was something else about his face, or the way he was looking at her, that made her feel comfortable. He reminded her of a concerned father or an older brother. "Hello." She finally answered.

Mark smiled, "I'm not so scary am I?" He asked as he reached out a hand and gently tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear

Katlyn watched his movements wearily, still unsure of how to feel about him. "Not yet, but you're still sitting down." She answered honestly.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N- **_I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long! Thank youPhoenix-Satori10, TakersAngel123(missed you last chapter), coors1997,and Mistress Martin for your Reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad that I still have you guys around and that you seem to still be enjoying the chapter. If I am taking things to slowly let me know, but I'm trying to build this up and I've gotten so many ideas that I'm trying to figure out which direction I want to go... LOL So PLEASE let me know what you are thinking.. I'll have another one up soon...  
Please continue to review  
Thanks  
Stacy :-)_

* * *

Chapter 12 

"So have you called the doctor yet?" Katlyn inquired nervously as Mark returned to her room, minutes after taking her dishes down to the kitchen.

"Yeah, he said that he will be by tonight, after he finishes at the clinic. He wants to run some tests." Mark answered, lowering himself into the chair by her bed again. "You seem worried about him coming back out here. Is there a reason why?" He asked, noticing her face going pale and her body slumping further down in the bed. Why would she be upset about the doctor coming out? Was she afraid of him? Did she think that he would let him take her away now that she could see? Did she think they'd fight again?

Shrugging her shoulders, Katlyn peered over Mark's shoulder to the window, watching the rain as it continued to pour outside. What was she afraid of? The doctor realizing she didn't lose her memory? Or finding out that she was more broken than they had initially thought? There were so many questions floating through her mind. Were the men that killed Michael still looking for her? Have they gotten any information from the doctor?

Sliding forward, Mark grasped her small hand in his. He didn't want to push her about what was bothering her, but he couldn't help feeling if he could lend her some of his strengths that she might open up to him. "Listen, I don't know what is going on in that head of yours, and if you don't tell me I can't help, but I promise you are safe here."

Warm tears filled Katlyn's eyes at the gentleness of his tone, and the feeling of security that he tried to offer. Was it real? Was any of this real? Would Mark be willing to offer so much of himself if he knew the truth? Would he care? How will he feel once she's gone? Would he come looking for her? Could she leave?

Mark watched as two solitary tears strolled down her cheeks, and his heart went out to her. She was still so broken. So lost. "C'mon darlin', don't cry." He pleaded as he used his free hand to wipe away one of the tears. "Tell me what's bothering you. I can't help until you do."

Katlyn sniffled as the tears continued falling from her eyes, as she finally brought her gaze to Marks concerned face. The worrisome look he wore, bringing the harsh lines of his face more prominent to her eyes. She had to look like a mess in his eyes. Probably still all bruised and swollen, hadn't had a bath in God knows how long. She hadn't seen herself in a mirror in ages. "Wh-What do y-you s-see when y-you look at m-me?" She asked brokenly, the words almost being choked on her sobs.

Smiling tenderly, Mark squeezed her hand and looked away. How would he explain it all? How do you tell someone that their face was so bruised that you couldn't tell what they actually looked like? How do you inform someone that you'd seen their whole body the day you brought them into your home and that their wasn't really a place that didn't go untouched by a scratch or a bruise? How do you let on to someone that you know someone had beat them within an inch of their life? How can you prepare someone for the ugliness of their own reality?

"That bad, huh?"

Mark shook his head. He just didn't know how to put it into words. "Come with me." He said softly as he stood, releasing her hand to push the blankets away from her legs.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as he helped her put her feet on the floor and wrapped his arm around her to brace her as they walked for the door.

"I want to show you something." He replied as they made their way down the hallway to the door of the bathroom. Pushing her inside the darkened room, he stepped in behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to turn on the light, so that you can see what I see for yourself. "

Katlyn felt her knees grow week. Was she ready to see the damage for herself? "Oh GOD" she breathed, reaching up to grab his hand that rested on her shoulder. Vivid pictures came flooding to her brain. Images of what she looked like before all that had happened, to her imagination disfiguring her old reflection.

She could feel the vibrations of Mark's voice, where his chest met her back, before she heard what he had to say, "Do you want me to stay?"

Did she want him to stay? What was her reaction going to be? Was she going to freak out? If he could just prepare a small bit for what she was about to see, she would be able to answer him. "I don't know." She answered honestly, gripping his hand on her shoulder a little harder.

Leaning over Mark reached for the switch. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he squeezed the hand on her shoulder to remind her that he was still there and then turned on the light.

Closing her eyes, Katlyn clenched her lids together, refusing to look at her reflection the minute the light came on. She was still unsure as to what she might see and thinking the real thing might be worse than her imagination could ever make it, she wondered if she should be in the bathroom at all.

Mark chuckled when the light came on and he saw her reflection. She looked like his daughter when she was being stubborn about seeing something he wanted her to look at. "You have to open your eyes, darlin'" Mark informed her, still chuckling, regardless of the memory she invoked. "It's not as bad as you are making it seem. As a matter of fact, you look a hell of a lot better than you did a week ago."

Katlyn shook her head defiantly, her voice taking on a pleading tone. "Please, I can't do it."

"Yes you can. Just open them up."

"I just opened my eyes today, can't this wait a day or two?" She begged, trying to turn away from the mirror and toward his body.

Mark held her sternly toward the mirror, "You have asked me about your appearance on more than one occasion. This is something I know you are worried about. If you will just open your eyes you can see for yourself."

Letting go of Mark's hand, and gripping the countertop in front of her, Katlyn's body shook from her mixed emotions and from standing as long as she had. "I'm scared." She admitted lowering her head as she spoke one of her fears aloud for the first time.

Mark's heart melted. He understood the young woman's distress, but he was trying to ease her into this the best way that he could. "I know." He replied, lightly running his hands over her arms. "But, I promise I'll be right here with you."

Sighing, Katlyn picked her head back up, keeping her eyes closed. "I know you will." She replied softly. That was part of the problem…


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N**- _I realized after I posted the last two chapters that I uploaded them out of order... So here is thereal order of things. Thank you soo much to those that have been reviewing--- PhoenixSatori10, dia, NSB, Misstress Martin, and Ceane226 (thank you for your really kind words, and welcome back to the net) for the reviews of my last chapter. This story much like Sweet Right Here has become a labor of love for me and even though it isn't the normal wrestling arena fic, I'm glad that there are people that are liking the story. Your kind words are what keep me happy and keep the story flowing. As always... Tell me what you think.  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 13

Sitting in a tub large enough for two people, Katlyn stared blankly at the white tiles on the wall in front of her. Her day had started out just like every other day had for the past week or so. She had expected to not be able to open her eyes. She had known that with each passing day, her body was becoming a little bit more tense than the day before from it's lack of use. She had expected Mark to open her door and be his normal upbeat self when it came to serving her breakfast…but she hadn't been prepared for the rain.

Ever since she had come to the realization that this was her life, Katlyn had not allowed herself to think of the past. But as she sat alone and stared vacantly at the small squares in front of her, the gates she had built, slowly started to open. Memories leaking through the cracks, and bringing themselves up front and center for full viewing. Like little slideshows, that she had burned onto a disk and filed away for later had somehow made themselves known.

Hearing Mark's footsteps outside the bathroom door, Katlyn covered her mouth with both of her hands in an attempt to muffle the sounds of her sobs. He called through the door that he was leaving and going into town for supplies. She fought the urge to scream at him and tell him to hurry up and leave. A few seconds pass and she listens as the sounds of his steps lead him away from the door and down the steps, followed by the closing of the front door.

Slapping angrily at the water, she pulls her knees to her bare chest and leans the left side of her face against the coolness of the tiled wall next to her. How had her life become what it had? Why had seeing herself in the mirror make it all the more real? Was it the swelling, the bruising, or the broken blood vessels in her eyes that made it clear? Was it the fact that when she collapsed that Mark was there to hold her up? Was it the fact that no one else had even been there to catch her when she fell?

God only knew. But, the fact of the matter remained… she was lost.

Michael had told her to run and never look back, but how could she not? He was her life. Her mission. Her miracle. He had said that he was doing everything he could to make her dreams come true. Even after causing them to lose both of their families, he had whispered his devotion and promises of a better life one night in bed. He swore that he would do everything in his power to make their life great and that all of their losses would not be in vain. So what happened? He didn't have time to fulfill all of those promises, before he was taken from her. He hadn't kept his end of the deal. Hell, there was really no telling why he had been killed. Was it because of her dreams of a better life? Had he gone back to doing things the wrong way to try and get her what she wanted? Didn't he realize that all she really wanted was him? Was that too much to ask for?

Sliding down further into the water, she cradled herself in it's shallow depths, wanting the warmth of it to take away her agony. How was she going to hide her true self away from Mark and the doctor now that she had allowed herself to think about the past? How could she continue to deceive them when all she really wanted to do was tell them the truth, but the truth could get all of them killed. Her being in Mark's home could be his death sentence. Until she figured out who, and what, killed Michael, she was putting everything and everyone around her in danger.

Sitting up strait in the bathtub, Katlyn felt her resolve returning. She needed to get away from Mark and everyone associated with him. She felt guilty enough lying to him, she was not going to also be the reason that he loses his life… not after all he had done for her.

Wrapping the towel, that Mark had placed next to the tub, around herself, Katlyn stepped from the water and headed for her room. She would have to gather some of the things that Mark had given her and get out of his house before he returned from town. She needed to be gone before he came back in order to save his life and possibly everyone around him.

Upon entering the room, she glanced at the jeans and t-shirt he had laid on the bed. She didn't remember much of their conversation, seeing as he was trying to get her to calm down after she had seen herself, but he had said that the clothes belonged to his late wife. There was such a sadness in his eyes as he spoke of her that Katlyn felt the urge to hold him. He had been quiet as he spoke of her, saying that she was his soul mate and that he hadn't thought it possible to live after her death. He had, had a daughter as well, and it broke her heart to think of losing both in one night to an accident.

Grabbing up the clothes she got dressed quickly, not giving any thought as to how he knew that they would fit, or why he still had them, she only thought of getting away.

Walking over to the dresser she pulled open one of the drawers and happily peered at the layer upon layer of women's clothes lay neatly inside. She found several pairs of shorts and jeans as well as a few shirts. Picking out enough for a few days, she walked over to the closet to look for a small bag. Rummaging through and around boxes and even more clothes before coming up empty handed.

Turning around she scanned the room. "Now I know you've got a bag here somewhere." She thought aloud, her voice breaking the silence of the house.

Jogging toward the door, she pulled her lower lip between her teeth and walked down the hall toward where Mark had told her his room was. What would he think if he came home and caught her snooping through his things? Would he get angry? She felt as if she was breaking his trust in some sort of way and it was making her feel uneasy.

Reaching the door that he said was his, Katlyn peaked nervously over her shoulder, listening for any sound that would notify her that he was home. Hearing nothing but the incredible silence, she opened the door to Marks private sanctuary and glanced inside. Although, a little more cluttered than her room, they looked almost the same. He had the same deep blue coverings on his bed and the same deep mahogany furniture that was in the room she had been staying in, but the furniture had been placed in a different pattern.

Stepping inside, she made a mad dash to the closet and pulled open the door. She took notice of the type of clothing that he had hung inside as she moved them around in her search. All of his clothing seamed larger than life to her, but then again she had never known anyone as large as him either. Everything looked like something made for a giant, like it would swallow her whole if she ever attempted to wear them.

Finally her eyes moved to the bottom of the closet where there were several rows of shoes, and more than a few duffle bags. Picking up one of the smaller ones, she stood and closed the closet door, trying to make it look like it had never been touched and headed for the door.

Just as she closed the door to Mark's bedroom, she heard what sounded like a car door shut and she felt herself begin to panic all over again. Running down the hall she ran into her room and shut and locked the door. With her heart racing in her ears she began to pile the clothes that she had picked out in the duffel bag and then she zipped it closed. How was she going to get away now?

Throwing the duffel bag under the bed, Katlyn made her way over to the door and pulled it open and glanced down the stairs. She hadn't heard him come in, but that didn't mean that he hadn't. If there was one thing that she learned about Mark, during her time without her vision, it was that if he didn't want to be heard, he wasn't.

Stepping out into the hallway she moved toward the steps that lead down toward the front door and to the main portion of the house. Descending the stairs one at a time she continued to listen for sounds of Mark around the house.

Once she was at the bottom of the stairs she looked to her left and saw the living room, with the black leather couches and a huge TV, to her left she saw what looked to be a formal dinning area, but there was no one in the house with her. Bringing her vision back to the front door, she let out a scream of surprise when there was a strange face peering through the glass at her.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N**- _I do realize that I left you hanging... and you are still going to be left with questions. I have found my way agian and I'm not planning on letting up on you any time soon... I plan on raising more questions, and leaving you in the dark a lot longer than this, so you better hang in there. However for the last cliffhanger being such a big one in a while I figured I'd give you another chapter to chew on. Thank you to PhoenixSatori10(You've been there since the beginning!), coors1977 (BTW I love to see you're reviews. You seem to understand what I'm writting so well, that you leave me speachless), and m4ever (Welcome back.. hadn't seen you in a while) for your Reviews... I know it's just the three of you but they mean so much and I know a lot of my other peeps have been pretty busy, so hopefully they will be back soon... So enjoy and as always I love to know how I'm doing!  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 13

"Cousin… What brings you into town?"

Walking in to his families furniture store, Mark smiled at his older cousin's greeting. Ever since he had left over a week ago he hadn't been able to come into town or even talk to his family, the young injured woman pretty much keeping him at home. "Hey old man." He addressed as he took the older mans hand in his own. "I just came into town to get some supplies, so I thought I'd stop in and let you see for yourself that I'm still alive."

Looping his thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans the older man nodded his, now brown, head in acceptance. "Yeah, we were beginning to think we'd never see you again."

"So…" Mark started, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he took in his cousin's newly tinted hair. "What's with the new look? Finally going through your mid-life crisis? New younger woman in your life?"

His cousins eyes grew wide at the accusation, "Now, you know better than that, Beth would have my hide if I ever tried to leave her…" He exclaimed with a laugh. "Speaking of new women in your life, how's the girl?"

Taking a questioning glance around his shoulder, Mark checked to make sure that there were no other customers within ear shot, he didn't need anyone hearing about the woman in his house, especially someone that might be looking for her. "She's doin' a hell of a lot better than I thought she'd be doin'. She hasn't regained her memory, but she is up and walking around."

"So, what's going to happen with her once she's better? Is she going to be stickin' around?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly haven't planned anything. I didn't plan on her coming into my life, I damn sure didn't plan for her to stay in it, but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I'm glad to see you being so optimistic. After everything had happened to your family, I wasn't sure what was going to happen to you." His cousin stated honestly. "I was thinking that you were just going to shut yourself down and forget about the rest of the world. I guess it's a good thing that this woman was put into your life."

"I wouldn't be singing her praises just yet." Mark replied softly, as he gave a little thought to what would happen once the girl got better. Would she go back to her abusive boyfriend? Did she have family that she would want to get back to once she regained her memory? Would she ever regain her memory? Did he want her to regain it?

"Trust me, I'm not singing anything any time soon. We still don't know who, what or why that girl put herself in your truck, nor do we know if she has more trouble out there looking for her… singing her praises is the last thing on my mind. I've been wondering when her life was gonna catch up to her. It hasn't happened yet, but I'm worried that she might end up pulling you into it."

"I might already be in the middle of it." Mark admitted bluntly. "I don't know yet, but I'm hoping that if I am, that it isn't as hard as I think it will be. I've never been so involved in another persons life, as much as I am hers. I know I don't want to see this woman hurt anymore than she already is."

"That's understandable, son, but you don't want to put yourself in the middle of someone else's mess either. Protect yourself and don't get too much more involved than you already are. I'd hate to see you feel like you've lost someone else in the long run. Sara and your daughter were enough."

Mark felt his body grow tense at his older relatives honest words. Sara and his daughter were indeed a great loss, and hopefully the person that had ended their lives had paid for his actions. That he had felt the fear of knowing he could lose his life in the flash that they had lost theirs… But, does it make it better? His caring for the injured woman had made him feel better. Had helped him forget the reality of his own life. In forgetting her world she had helped him escape his. Is that a crime? Wanting to be the person laying unknowingly in a world of darkness and yet living through it with them in hopes that it would rub off on you?

"Look, Mark, I know you've been trying to forget all about your own problems through helping this young girl, but you've gotta face the facts at some point. Will this girl always be there for you to care for? Will you really be able to save her, unlike you could your own family? I KNOW that is why you've thrown yourself into caring for this person, but is it worth it? That's all I'm asking." He added when he watched the darkness of deep emotion mare his younger cousin's face.

Was it worth it? Was knowing that you could lose yet another person in your life worth the trouble? How long would it be until she was ready to move on? Could he convince her to stay when she was? Did he want her to stay?

"I know you weren't thinking of all of this when all of this shit started, but Dr. Wolf has talked to me about how livid you got when he tried to take the woman from your house. He said that you blew up at him, like he wouldn't be able to protect her as well as you could and in turn risked the woman's life. He said he had tried to explain that he would bring the woman back to you as soon as he felt she was in the clear and you wouldn't listen. That isn't like you, Mark. I know you are a good man, but going off and putting someone's life on the line that you are trying to save, isn't something you would do. So, what's going on?"

Mark felt the anger rise in him. How dare the doctor sworn to secrecy, go out and tell his cousin what was going on inside his home. Yes, his cousin knew the girl was there, but he shouldn't be told anything unless he told him. Wasn't there some kind of doctor/patient privacy clause? Wasn't the doctor supposed to keep information like that to himself? Why were they talking about it anyway? His cousin knew that he would come to him and tell him what was going on.

Glancing around the store again, Mark moved in closer to his cousin, "Why are you and the good doctor discussing all of this without me?" He questioned, the words hissing between his clenched teeth.

Throwing up his hands in defense, the older man stepped back, "Whoa, Mark…" He replied trying to put distance between himself and his angry relative. "I was worried and called the doctor to see what was up. I hadn't heard from you in days and I thought maybe it was because things were really bad with the girl. The doctor was frustrated and asked me if I knew how to get through to you."

Mark took another step toward the older, retreating, male. "Then why haven't you called me?" He asked, growing even angrier by the second. "I would have put your mind at ease. Whatever is going on inside my home, is my business. If I want anyone else to know, I tell them. You know this. So why are you going to Dr. Wolf with your questions?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N- **_There is no use in poking me with sticks and getting upset with the cliffhangers! I warned you last chapter that I was planning on doing so! But since you guys are on the edge of your seat I will finally let you read the long awaited chapter so you can find out who is with Katlyn... I hope that I can continue to put you on the edge of your seats and make you want to keep reading... Thank you's to NSB (A little late I know but you had reviewed at the same time I posted the next chapter), PhoenixSatori10, m4ever and viper-sa (I'm glad you are liking this story! Thanks so much for dropping a line) for all of the Reviews you are leaving... I went back and re-read what I had already posted and I've fallen in love with it all over again... I'm shocked at how the full picture is being put out there... and I'm doing it! weird. Anyway please continue to let me know what you think!  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 15

"I really am sorry about scaring you like that." Dr. Wolf stated again as he looked into the still somewhat terrified eyes of his patient.

Katlyn offered him a small smile as she handed him a glass of water, "It's ok. I just wasn't expecting you until later. Mark told me you were coming, but he made it seem that it would be after he got back from going into town."

"Well, I probably should have called, but one of my other patients called and canceled on me, so I figured I would come on out and get your check up done before night fall." He informed her before he took a long drink of his water.

Katlyn, eyed him suspiciously. She knew his voice, which was the only reason he was standing in the kitchen with her now, but there was something different about the way he talked with her that left her feeling like there was something on his mind. So she figured why not call him on it. He didn't know her, he didn't know how to read her, which gave her a little more confidence when it came to questioning him on things. "Is everything alright, Dr. Wolf?" She asked as casually as she could.

Dropping the glass a few feet from his mouth, Dr. Wolf's eyes grew large as he threw her a questioning glance, "Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Katlyn dropped her eyes to the counter in front of her then brought them back up to the doctor. "I don't know, from what I remember of your earlier visits you seem a little different. Your tone has changed like you've got something on your mind." She answered him honestly, yet with a hint of naivety.

Dr. Wolf chuckled nervously, not used to someone calling him on his differences, but then again everything with this patient had been different from the start. "Hey, let's get your check up started and then we'll talk about me, OK?"

He's hiding something. He had to be if he wasn't answering her question, right? She still knew what was going on, even though he didn't know it, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that people changed the subject when they didn't want you to know something. "Sure." She agreed, moving to stand in front of him. "What do you need to do to me?"

Setting his empty glass on the counter, Dr. Wolf pointed toward the door that lead to the living room. "I wasn't able to run all of the tests on you before, so why don't we move to the living room, where we can have some room to do some physical tests, just to make sure that you're really in working order."

Once in the larger room, Dr. wolf moved the coffee table out of the way and placed his medical bag on top of it. Unzipping it, he pulled out his stethoscope and instructed her to stand with her feet together. He ran through a series of movements, asking her to close her eyes and raise her hands above her head. She could feel him standing next to her as she did as he asked. He then told her to tilt her head back and touch the tip of her nose with each of her fingers. Then he took the time to check her eyes, asking her about seeing spots and if she had any problems with blurriness or waves obstructing her vision.

About an hour later, Katlyn was finally sitting comfortably on the couch as she watched the doctor load up his equipment into his bag. "So, am I beyond repair, doctor?" She asked, watching his face for any signs of dishonesty.

Dr. Wolf smiled as he peered over at her, "No, ma'am. Physically you're just fine. Now, I'm just worried about your memory." He answered, moving to sit next to her on the couch.

Katlyn laughed nervously, "Yeah me, too. Do you have any idea when I might be able to get my memory back?" She asked stupidly, thinking maybe he could give her some insight on her future and continuing to deceive everyone.

"I'm not sure if you ever will." He sighed, as he leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees. "You went through something pretty dramatic. I'm still not quite sure if the memory loss is due to your brain not wanting to accept what happened or if it is from the actual hits to your head. If you could, I'd like you to help me in talking Mark into bringing you down to the hospital for some tests. I've got some machines there that will help me see what is going on inside of you."

"I don't know." Katlyn hesitated. She knew she was safe at the house for the time being, and she didn't want to take any unnecessary risks in putting herself out in the open for the men to find her. She decided to use the argument that had happened with Mark to try and deter the doctor's wishes. "Mark says he doesn't want me going into town. He says that he doesn't know what happened to me, just like I don't, and he is scared for me." She said softly, trying to remain calm. He was pushing issues he knew nothing about, hell she wasn't too sure about them herself.

"Do you remember anything of your life before? Have you been having any vivid dreams here lately?" Dr Wolf asked quizzically as he reached for his notes of the check-up.

Katlyn shook her head, "No. I mean I've had a few dreams, well nightmares more like it, and I don't ever remember them." she lied.

Katlyn felt the pressure of coming up with a round about why of telling him about the dreams that she had been having. Granted, before today she hadn't been able to open her eyes, but the dreams had come and sometimes she had woken Mark up because of her screaming. But, thankfully, she hadn't indulged any information about them when he had come running.

"Hmm. That could be you not being able to cope with the stress of everything and trying to block it all out. I should probably come back and check you over again in about a week, if anything changes I want you to tell Mark so that we can help you out with it all."

Katlyn nodded, "Sounds like a plan. So… are we done?"

Dr Wolf stood, "Yes, we are. I'm glad to see you up and about. I was really worried about you when I first came out. It seems Mark is taking good care of you. Tell him that I am going to put in a prescription for you at the pharmacy. He needs to pick it up tomorrow and you should go ahead and get started on taking them. They will help with the stress of what happened and also something else to help you sleep and hopefully keep the dreams at bay for a while."

"I will do that." Katlyn stated as she watched him pick up his bag and make his way to the door, "Dr Wolf?"

"Yes?" He asked turning toward her.

"There was something bothering you when you first got here, you said we'd talk about it after my check-up…"

Dr. Wolf's shoulders sagged, she could tell he was hoping to get away without talking about it. " Well… I don't want you to be alarmed. But, there are people asking about a girl that just about matches your description." He said softly, looking into her eyes, "I've heard people say it's family. Don't worry though, I know Mark is scared for your well being and I won't talk to a soul about you."

"You already have!"

Katlyn's breath caught in her throat at the sound of Mark's voice booming throughout the room. She hadn't heard him come home. Turning to glance in the direction it came from she was startled to see the raw anger etched across his stern face.

"I haven't told a soul, anything!" Dr. Wolf shot back, defending himself.

Stepping further into the room, Mark walked up to the doctor putting his large index finger in the man's face, "You discussed what's been going on out here with my cousin! So, you have! I told you from the word go, that we need you to keep this discrete, and you've failed to do so!" Mark spat furious with the doctor.

"Y-you're cousin knew about the girl." Dr Wolf stammered trying to take a step back, away from Mark, but the coffee table sat in his way. "I haven't said anything to anyone else. Not even my nurses know about this young lady!"

"Please… Don't fight." Katlyn begged, moving so that she was next to Mark, the panic written on her face all too real. If Mark pissed off the good doctor he might go spread what he knows to the world then they'd both be doomed.

Mark felt the small hand rest on his arm and immediately he backed away from the doctor, "If I hear as much as another person come to me and say that they know she's here, you better rest assured knowing I'm going to beat the hell out of you." He growled snatching his arm away from his young ward and her gentle touch. He was in no mood to be calmed down until the doctor got his point. "Her boyfriend is probably out looking for her to save his own ass, for beating her like this and you are going to just put her out there for him to find if you keep being so loose with who you talk to."

"My boyfriend?" Katlyn asked, thoroughly confused by Mark's statement.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N- **_What can I say I told you guys I'm on a roll! Tonight you are actually going to get two chapters and I am already working on the next one. I had almost forgot how fun it was to have everyone threaten you for the next chapter and I hope that you guys are up for the challenge of finding me after both of these are said and done cause it might be Monday before I can post another... Thank you m4ever (first one to the review board this time around), coors1977 (You are becoming a regular..LOL), PhoenixSatori10 (My #! fan...lol) for your reviews... They mean so much to me!  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 16

Mark's body cringed at the small question that came from the woman next to him. He should have been more careful about what he said around her. He didn't need to cause her anymore pain. He had already had to tackle her seeing him for the first time that day and then her outburst when she had taken one look at herself in the mirror and he was slowly running out of ways to keep her calm after his many ideas. He should have taken the doctor outside to talk with him, but the madness in him wouldn't allow it. He didn't know how to calmly do anything, it was always all or nothing.

Running a frustrated hand over his face, Mark looked away from the bloodshot brown eyes that stared at him full of questions.

"Don't do that." Katlyn stated flatly. "Don't shut me out like that. What were you saying about my boyfriend? Do you know something I don't?" Was this her out? Was he about to give her a way to stick around and continue to lie to him?

Sighing, Mark turned apologetic eyes her way, "I shouldn't have said anything, darlin'. Hell, just forget that I did say anything."

Shaking her head, Katlyn took a few steps then turned back to him, "I can't do that. Tell me what you know." She felt her strength in his keeping things from her growing. It made her feel like she had a little bit of power knowing she wasn't the only one keeping secrets. Sure, his were more like assumptions, but he was keeping things from her non the less.

Sighing Mark walked over to the couch and plopped down, Dr Wolf watching what was going on between the both of them like he was watching a tennis match. He looked like he know if he should stay or go.

"Ever since the night I found you, I've been trying to figure out what happened to you. The only thing I can think of, is that you and you're boyfriend had had a fight. He ended up hurting you and you ran. You were in the back of my truck, that's how you got here, you ran from me when I found you back there. You ran through the woods and then you fell, hitting the left side of your face on a big rock, knocking you out cold. It took me a while to find you after that, once I did, I carried you back here and when I got a good look at you… you didn't look like a typical runaway, you were wearing name brand clothes and you were covered in bruises and scratches. When the doctor got out here, together, we cleaned you up. That was almost two weeks ago. I've been afraid of this boyfriend finding you and pulling you back into his web. I don't want him to find you and end up killing you in the long run. No woman deserves that."

Katlyn moved and sat down next to him, taking in his harsh features as she did. He looked almost scared of what her reaction was going to be, and she couldn't help but ask herself what it should be. It had been a man that had abused her, but it hadn't been a boyfriend. The look on his face told her that even though he was afraid of her reaction, he still wasn't planning on letting her go until he knew for sure that she was safe. That in itself put a damper on her previous plan. So, the still pounding question was, should she tell him the truth? Or better yet, could she tell him everything and know that he would understand? Would he continue to shelter her away from the bad guys and make sure that she'd be safe? Hell, the look on his face when he jumped the doctor was enough to scare her into silence, even if he would understand.

"I'm sorry." Mark stated, his voice pleading with her to understand. "I'm just tryin' to do what I know to do to protect you. I never meant to keep anything from you."

Between the look on his face and the sound of his voice, her heart began to melt. It was because of this that she knew that she had to get away. There was no way that she could continue to put his life in danger, he deserved better.

"L-look, I gotta get going." Dr Wolf announced, still looking between the faces of the two people on the couch. "You're secret is safe with me. I promise to not talk to anyone other than the two of you from now on."

Katlyn nodded at the doctor, her face still looking unsure and stunned from what Mark had told her.

Mark didn't look up from the spot he was looking at on the floor, while the doctor announced his departure, his mind too busy with thoughts of, what now…

"Don't forget your prescriptions, they'll be ready tomorrow." He reminded her before he walked out.

Silence fell between them. Katlyn scared to say anything in fear that she would tell him that she had to go, and Mark waiting to know if she accepted his apology or not. Both worried that today was going to make things tense between them and not sure if they were ready if it did.

"Um, Mark?"

"Yeah?" Mark asked, looking over at her.

"Why did you keep that from me?" She asked, quietly, hoping that if she got some answers it might help her in making her decision.

"I wasn't sure you would accept my opinions on what happened, and I didn't' know if it would be more than you could handle."

Turning toward him on the couch, Katlyn laid her hand on his knee, "I understand that, but why would you think it would be too much for me?"

Looking down at the small pale hand on his leg and then back up to her pleading face, he felt the guilt rush over him for deceiving her. She deserved so much better. He only thought he was doing what was best for her. He wanted her to regain her memory, but he'd hoped it would be the happier times first.

"I know I haven't shown you any reason to believe that I'm a strong person…" She started, holding her hand up to cut him off when he looked like he was going to say something. "But, I feel that I can handle things a lot better if you just talk to me about them. So, please don't keep anything like that from me again." She knew it was wrong to ask considering what she was doing, but it would make her life a whole lot easier until she found another time to escape.

Mark nodded. "Fair enough. I think I can do that."

"So do you promise?" Katlyn asked with a smile, her bloodshot eyes pleading with him to say it.

"I promise, that I'll not keep anything this big from you again." He stated with a small smile of his own.

"Good." Katlyn nodded, folding her hands in her lap, satisfied that they might be able to move on from the little altercation.

"So, I was thinking… we need to find you a name, that is until you can remember your own." Mark sighed, standing up and reaching for her hand.

"A name?" Katlyn asked, as she slowly placed her small hand into his much larger one and allowed him to help her stand from the couch as well.

"Yeah… I mean, dontcha think it would be a lot nicer to be addressed by a name, instead of 'Hey, you'?"

Katlyn felt the smile stretch across her face. "Since you put it that way." She chuckled following him out onto the front porch.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N- **_No reviews for this one seeing as I'm posting back to back... although I'm interested to see what I do get after this one! LOL Enjoy...  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 17

"Sara and my daughter meant everything to me." Mark admitted sadly, squinting as looked up toward the darkening sky. "It was really hard to let them go."

Katlyn sat quietly, and listened. She didn't know how they got onto the topic of Mark's family, but she sorta wished they hadn't. Hearing about the love that he had lost, treading a little too close to home for her own situation. A few times she had almost blurted out that she knew how he felt and she fought hard to keep the tears at bay. So far it was working, but she wasn't sure for how long. The hardest part was that the conversation appeared to be helping Mark. She had taken note of the weight that was obviously being lifted from him with each word he spoke. So she had decided to just sit quietly and listen.

"It's during the night that it's the hardest to keep my memories away. Sometimes I want to roll over in bed and wrap my arms around her and tell her about my day, but she isn't there. I just wish that I could've told her one last time how much she meant to me, that all the fighting and the pushing made me love her all the more."

Katlyn winced as his words got closer and closer to her own situation. The only real difference was that he had been able to properly put his wife and child to rest, while she had to imagine what it would've been like for her had she been able to do the same. Instead, she had no real idea as to where her husbands body was, or if there was even a body left after the two men had finished with him.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked as he put his hand on her arm, bringing her focus back to the here and now.

Coughing, Katlyn fought to clear the emotions from her throat, nodding her head to let him know she was with him. She didn't need to let him see how much the conversation was getting to her.

Patting her back, Mark attempted to help ease her coughing fit. "You better not be getting sick on me." He warned standing up from his spot on the porch and reaching down to help her up as well. "Let's go inside, it's getting chilly."

Once inside, Mark lead Katlyn to the couch and ordered her to sit down while he went to turn on the television. "I'm going to go upstairs and put on some sweats and grab the blanket from your room, do you need anything while I'm up there?"

Nodding her head, she smiled playfully at him, "Just the remote from the table behind you." She answered, eyeing the object as he turned around and looked at where she was talking about.

Grabbing up the remote, Mark handed it to her, "I'll just be a few minutes. There are hundreds of channels to choose from, maybe you could find a movie for us to watch."

Waiting until Mark had disappeared up the stairs, Katlyn turned her attention back to the large picture screen in front of her and began flipping through the channels, stopping when she got to one with the local news. It had been a few weeks since she had been in the outside world and she began to wonder what was going on.

Suddenly, a picture of 'Casa Blanca' flashed on the screen, and Katlyn slid herself forward on the couch so that she was barely sitting on it, her hands gripping the remote tightly as she listened to what was being said.

"This is an image that you've seen a lot of in the past few days…" The blonde haired woman stated as she stepped in front of the camera and it's view of the restaurant. "We've had extensive coverage of the case that started, almost two weeks ago, right here at this popular dinning spot. It's a tragic tale that has turned this town upside down. Michael and Katlyn Maddox as you know where last seen inside this very location. Witnesses say that they had been alive and well and looking happier than ever. Something happened that night. Something that the police have yet to uncover, but the young couple were never seen alive after that one evening. We reported to you live from the fire that had engulfed the young couples home just days after their hasty exit out of the back of, 'Casa Blanca' and then we reported to you again when the police had discovered that the young Katlyn Maddox had been indeed killed, unable to escape the flames that had engulfed her home."

Katlyn sat dumbfounded staring at the television. The woman had said that she had been killed. How was it possible? What did they find that made them believe that she had been home? Had someone been in her house? Did someone else lose their life, because of whatever Michael wanted to warn her about.

Sliding down on the floor she slowly made her way closer to the television as a picture , from her wedding day, flashed across the screen, and then a small clip of a graveyard and a row of cars sitting along the narrow road that winded through the cemetery. A flash of her parents as they held each other and walked solemnly toward the vehicles that were parked close by.

Katlyn reached out and touched the face of her crying mother on the screen, "I'm right here." She whispered as her chin trembled uncontrollably from her overwhelming emotions.

"It's extremely unfortunate that we have to report to you tonight that the body of Michael Maddox has been found. The police have yet to state the cause of young Michael Maddox's death, but they did state that they don't believe he is the person behind the death of his wife.

Clasping a hand over her mouth, Katlyn jumped away from the overgrown television. A large picture of Michael, looking alive and smiling, staring back at her. Mixed emotions filling her to her very core from what she was hearing. She felt so disconnected from what used to be here life that she didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry, scream, throw something… anything to understand what was happening.

"It is estimated that Michael Maddox lost his life, around the same time as the fire that taken the life of his wife, Katlyn… but, until the autopsy is performed we won't have any further details… Ron, back to you…"

Time stood still for Katlyn as she stood in the middle of the living room and stared at the screen with her hand clamped over her mouth, trying to stop the scream that was wanting to push itself free from her throat. Her body shook violently from the panic and fear. She was dead, at least in the eyes of everyone she once knew, and there was no doubt in her mind that Michael was gone. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever think to hear her or Michaels names used in a sentence that discussed their deaths. Was she in Hell?

Hearing Mark's footsteps move along the floor above her. Katlyn took a deep breath and pulled her hands away from her mouth. She didn't need to panic with Mark so close to her, but how was she supposed to act like she didn't hear all that the reporter had said? How could she keep pretending that nothing was wrong, when her whole world just caved in on her, yet again.

Mark's footsteps began their decent down the stairs and Katlyn, who had been rooted to her spot, started to look for an escape. She needed time to think. She needed time to breathe. She had to get away from Mark and uncover the reason's behind the men killing Michael.. She needed to know what had caused the fire that destroyed her home. Shehad to save Mark from having to go through everything her life had become.

"Sam?" Mark called once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Moving toward the kitchen, Katlyn, walked through the door and over to the sink. Grabbing a glass that sat next to it, she turned on the faucet and filled the glass. She had to get herself together before Mark found her. "Samantha?" She heard him calling again, using the name they had made up for her.

Taking deep breaths she brought the glass to her mouth once again, as she waited for him to find her.

"Sam? Didn't you hear me calling you?" He asked as he stepped into the room, his voice sounding a bit annoyed.

Katlyn turned away from the sink and as soon as she did, she regretted it…

Moving toward her, he brought his hands up in front of her. "Care to explain this?" Mark bit out, shaking the small black duffle bag that she had packed earlier in her face.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N-**_I know you guys thought that I wasn't going to follow through with the updates, but here I am again this week with a few ready to go... I've been really busy with work and finding out that they are moving me to a new city.. I'm going to be placed in this new town for at least six months and I've been busting my hump, trying to find a place to live, and taking on a large problem... I hope that I don't dissapoint with these next few chapters. Huge thanks to PhoenixSatori10, DarkMage6,m4ever, and NSB for your reviews..._ _I love to know what your thoughts are on how I'm doing... So please continue to feed the ego monster!  
Thanks  
Stacy

* * *

Chapter 18_

"This is bigger than we both thought." Detective Scott Peterson stated as he looked across his desk to the tired eyes of his partner.

John Mackey gave his partner a worried nod, as he glanced up from his notes. "I mean the staff at the restaurant said that it appeared thatMichael was pulling his wife through the kitchen. They said that they remember herasking him what was going on. Could that night have been possiblybeenabout his upcoming trial? Did that have anything to do with both of these cases?"

"Based on the facts that we have on Michael's death, there was no way that he committed suicide. There was no blood spatter or particles on the sand around his body to indicate that the shot had been fired at that location." Peterson pointed out to his partner. "Besides, there was no residue on Michael's hands to prove that he had pulled the trigger himself."

"Yeah, but think about the time that had past since his death 'til now. Did the coroner say anything about the decomposition of the body having anything to do with not finding the residue?" John asked his partner thoughtfully. " I mean the weather could have removed traces of the blood from the ground, especially with it raining and the wind."

Scott shook his head, "No, there would still be some kind of residual blood in the area from the force of the bullet. Besides Michael was left handed, he was shot on the right side… there would be no way for it to be a clean shot if he had done it himself. In addition, where is the bullet casing? We've combed the area that we found the body looking for the fired bullet and have found nothing."

"OK, so where do you think we should search next." John asked as he stood and started to pick up the papers from his desk.

Leaning back in his chair, Scott thought about the facts at hand, "What about the restaurant? We haven't reallylooked there."

John lowered his gaze to the files in front of him. "You're right. So far we had thought that Michael had killed his wife and fled the scene… Hell, we might just find that they were running from the killer when they fled the restaurant."

"Hey guys."

Both detectives glanced over at the other detective that had addressed them, smirking when they saw the rookie looking at them nervously.

"Why if it isn't the Missing Person's detective.." Scott laughed, as sized up the smaller man. "You having trouble with one of your cases? What is it this time? Molly Sue down the street lose her dog or something?"

John allowed himself to chuckle with his partner. "Be nice, Scott, you might hurt his feelings."

The younger man swallowed hard at the insults, "Actually, I've been working on a case for about two weeks." He informed the other men.

"Really, now aren't you special." Scott replied sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes in his partners direction. "I guess they will stay missing as long as you are standing here looking for praise from us."

"Well…"

"Go on boy, we got bigger fish to fry." John stated cutting him off, and brushing past him.

"Wait!" The younger man called to their backs. "I wouldn't be saying anything if it wasn't somewhat linked to the Maddox case."

Turning on their heels both Homicide Detectives eyed the younger man with questioning glances, "What are you talking about?" Scott finally asked when the other man refused to explain himself.

"Well, during my investigation of a Ms. Juanita Valentino I found an address of an employer."

"It took you two weeks to find an address to someone's employment?" Scott inquired, shocked that the man still had a job.

"Well, Ms. Valentino is on a fixed income. She receives a Federal check every month due to a disability. Her family knew she was doing housework for a few of the families around her apartment complex, but they paid her cash under the table. They didn't know the names of all of them. It wasn't until last night that I found out she had also been working for the Maddox's. It appears she only went to their house on an as needed basis. I don't even know when it was that she worked for them last."

Scott glanced at his partner then back to the other Detective, "When did you say that she came up missing?"

"Two weeks ago, around the time of the house fire." The younger man stated handing the others his case file.

Taking the file, John skimmed through the man's findings on the woman. He had done a lot of leg work, just to come up with what little he had to go on. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger man, it was indeed a needle in a haystack. "This woman is in her thirties?" He asked, shocked to find that the woman was really young to be receiving a federal check.

The younger Detective nodded. "Yeah, she was born with some serious health problems. Her family told me that she was not able to work due to some seizures and other health issues. They said that sometimes the families would be without her for weeks at a time if she had a really bad seizure or if she had to be hospitalized."

Scott turned a questioning glance to his partner. "What if, we've been going about this the wrong way?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." John admitted, still flipping through the missing woman's file and coming across her picture. "Fairly attractive don't ya think?" He asked showing the picture to his partner.

Snatching up the file, Scott eyed the latino woman looking back at him. "What if he and Ms. Valentino were having an affair. We all know Michael is no saint, especially after he was involved in that hit and run a few months ago. Hell, we were thinking that he might have killed Katlyn because she wasn't going to be able to deal with what he had done."

"Exactly. This could possibly be a woman that had had enough of her husbands antics. Say she already knew about the affair, and then he tells her about the possibility of him going to jail for an accident she knew nothing about. Between the lies, deceit and other problems he had caused, she might have reached her boiling point. I think we might need to be looking for Katlyn Maddox." John announced bluntly.

The younger Detective sucked in a breath of surprise. "But, didn't you find that it was Katlyn inside the house during the fire?"

John shook his head. "There wasn't much left of the person inside the house for us to go on. We haven't found anything that we could use to test a DNA sample to." He answered looking at both men. "I bet if we go to this Valentino woman's house and get a brush or something with a hair follicle and we search the Maddox house again to find something that the lab could test, we arebound to find a match."

"You know this would also explain the missing car." Scott pointed out. "If Katlyn is the person that committed all of these crimes then we need to put a PB out on her car."

"You're right. The pieces are starting to come together. Go on down to the main office and have them check on any vehicles that have been impounded that match the description of Mrs. Maddox's car. Then go and put a PB out with the surrounding areas and get everyone else around us involved in the search, if she's out there they will help us find her. Rookie and I will go back down to the house to see if we can find anything else among the ashes. Once you're done you can join us."


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N-**_ No Reviews yet.. Posting back to back... seeing as I made you guys wait another week for an update I figured that it wouldn't be fair for me to just leave you all filled with even more questions.. So, I thought I'd hook you up with another one... To answer some of your more nagging questions.  
Please Review!  
Thanks  
Stacy

* * *

Chapter 19_

"Answer me! Why do you have a bag packed with all of my wife's clothes?" Mark yelled, stepping closer to Katlyn, his anger rising to an all time high with each second of her silence. "I took you in. I fought to keep you safe and this is the thanks I get?"

Katlyn pushed herself further against the counter with each step that Mark took toward her. She could feel the edges of the marble counter digging into her flesh at the amount of pressure she was using in trying to back away from the angry giant in front of her. The glass tumbled from her hand and crashed onto the hard floor at her feet, shattering into a million pieces.

Mark continued to look strait into the bloodshot brown eyes of the woman that had angered him. Why did she want to leave? Why was she taking Sara's things with her? Had he not done everything in his power to keep her safe? Didn't she see that he needed her as much as she needed him? "Why?" Mark growled once he was nose to nose with her.

Katlyn's body shook, she was terrified. She didn't know that her wanting to leave would have this effect on him. "Y-your scaring me Mark." She admitted, brokenly, closing her eyes so that she didn't have to look into the rage that marred the green depths of his eyes.

"What do you think I'm feeling, finding things packed up, like your getting ready to move on without telling me?" Mark asked bitterly. "You ready to go back to that piece of shit boyfriend of yours? Haven't you had enough of his abuse?"

Katlyn's eyes grew wide, and without thought her hand shot out and connected with the side of his face. "How dare you!" She shot out, moving toward the door when he stepped back, a shocked expression on his face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mark chuckled hysterically, his eyes glaring at her.

Without warning Katlyn turned and bolted out the door. She didn't care about the glass that embedded itself into her feet or the fact that she had no idea where she was going, but she had to get away from Mark. He was a mad man. A mad man that she created somehow and she couldn't stick around to see what he would do to her. The movie 'Misery' came to mind as she fled. If he caught her would he tie her to a bed and chop off her feet?

Mark watched as 'Samantha' ran out of the door and jumped from the porch. It wasn't until he noticed the blood that covered the bottom of her socks that he broke from his rage. What had he done? Looking down he saw the broken glass and just inches away from his shoes was a small pool of blood and then little foot prints that led out of the door that she had flown out of.

Slowly he moved for the door, "Samantha!" He called out weakly. Guilt washing over him.

Pushing the screen door open he stepped out onto the porch that surrounded his home and he watched her as she began to disappear in the distance. "Samantha!" He yelled, his voice stronger than before.

She didn't stop. She couldn't stop. She had trusted him, and he had turned on her. She could feel the glass dig it's way further into her feet with each pounding step she took, but she didn't care. She had crossed the line when she had slapped him, she didn't think. Should she have told him? Would that have made everything OK?

"Samantha, I'm sorry!" He called again as he ran after her, following the trail of blood her feet were leaving behind.

Katlyn's body began to slow, her underused muscles coming back to haunt her. Stopping, she bent over. Placing her hands on her knees, she tried to catch her breath. Her feet were throbbing and stinging from the glass and her body was trying to tell her to stop, but her mind raced as she looked for a getaway. Why had her life turned into running? Everywhere she turned from the moment she agreed to move to Nevada, she had been running. Where had her life of love and peace gone?

"Samantha, come back!" Mark called out again, still following the crimson footprints that stained the dirt and grass that ran along side the gravel driveway.

Katlyn heard him call out and when she looked back she could see his large frame, getting closer and closer by the second. She needed to get away, but as she took a step forward her feet hurt so much that she collapsed. Crying out she brought her knees to her chest and cradled her burning appendages.

Mark watched as she tried to stand and continue to run, but she went down fast and hard. Picking up his pace he watched as she pulled her legs toward her middle and rolled onto her side with a scream. "I'm coming Samantha!" He called to her, hoping to offer her some reassurance, not thinking about the fact that he was the reason for her running in the first place.

"Stay away from me!" She cried out, her face buried in the grass beside her.

"I'm here." Mark breathed, kneeling down to take her body in close to his.

"Fuck off!" Katlyn screamed, pushing his arms away from her.

"Come on, Samantha, we need to look after your feet." Mark tried, reaching for her again.

"I said, Fuck off!" She yelled again, pushing at him with all of her might and moving to dodge his reaching arms.

Mark felt his anger rising again, only this time… not in the same manor. Pushing her back he sat down on the grass next to her. "Fine. Have it your way." He huffed pulling his legs in to sit Indian style as he glared at her.

Moving up to her hands and knees, Katlyn glared at Mark and then began crawling her way away him, and the house. She knew she had to look stupid, but she wasn't giving in without a fight. Hell, the smart thing for her to do would be to let him take her up to the house and doctor her feet for her so that she could live to run another day, but she wasn't going to let it be that easy.

"You aren't going to get anywhere fast like that." Mark announced with a sarcastic snort.

"No thanks to you!" Katlyn bit back as she continued to crawl her way along side the driveway.

"All you had to do was explain why you had packed that bag and all would be fine."

Grunting from the pain of jarring her feet, Katlyn sat herself down and looked over at Mark, a sad look marring her bruised face. "I don't know why I did it. OK?"

"What do you mean, 'you don't know why you did it'?" He asked standing up to move closer to her and sit himself down again.

Did she really know why she was trying to run? Everything seemed perfect for her. No one knew where she was. Those that did, weren't telling anyone. No one would suspect some broke down widow to take her in. So, why did she want to leave? Lifting her shoulder's she glanced away from Mark. "Everything that I've known is gone, Mark. I don't even recognize my own reflection anymore." Her answer, brutally honest. "How am I supposed to know what I do from day to day? The person I used to be has disappeared."

Sighing, Mark slid himself closer to her. "I understand… Not totally your way, but I do understand." He replied when she glanced at him with a disbelieving look. "Listen, I lost everything that I hold dear, too. I even lost myself in the midst of it all. There were times that I looked into the mirror and didn't recognize my reflection either. Granted it was because of my inner turmoil, but it happened just the same."

Katlyn let the tears flow from her eyes. Why was he explaining all of this to her? Couldn't he just remain deranged so that it would be easier for her to want to continue to lie to him? Couldn't he just pick her up and carry her to his home and tie her to a bed and threaten to chop off her feet if she ever tried to run again?

"I'm sorry I blew up at you. That's just my way sometimes. Sara, my wife, she used to get so mad at me for coming unhinged at the worst of times. I tend to say things I don't mean. I've tried to control it, but it's so hard without her here to correct me."

Katlyn sent a shaky smile to Mark. The more he talked about his deceased wife, the more she wished that she had gotten to know the woman that had tamed him. He held so much appreciation for the woman that she was. Was she strong, like his wife?

"So are you through being stubborn?" Mark asked sliding forward to wipe away a stray tear, his voice carrying a hint of the tone he used only for her. "Will ya let me carry ya to the house and take care of those cuts?"

Reaching up she curled one of her small hands around his thick wrist. "What's going to happen to us?" She asked honestly.

"What do ya mean, darlin'?" Mark questioned his brows coming together in confusion.

"I mean, what's going to happen to us? I've only had my vision back for a day and already things are going all wrong." Katlyn whispered. She needed an answer before she went back to the house with him. "What happens when I get my memory back? What if I'm here because of some wrong doing that someone else had done? What if there really is someone out there trying to kill me?"

Smiling, Mark tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You've let my theory get to you, Sam. We don't know why you're here, and hell, we may never find out. But, if it ever comes to that, we will tackle the problem together. I promise." He answered, but in his mind he had his own theory….

She was there, because he had prayed for her to be there.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N- **_LOL.. so do I have your attention? I hope so, cause there are still so many questions out there... All of you that reviewed the last two chapters really made me smile.. Thank you for the well wishes on my new endevors, trust me I need them.. my hands are full right now. However the best break I could have mentally is writting. Instead of turning my back on the theropy side of the writting I am trying to embrace it, let it take me away to another place and time. Anyway, Thank YOU so much PhoenixSatori10, coors1977, m4ever, and NSB for your Reveiws. I am so happy that this story has pulled you in. I'm loving writting it.  
As always, spread the love... This is another one for my faithful few! I love you guys!  
Stacy

* * *

Chapter 20_

"I'm beginning to think that the girl has disappeared." Tony sighed as he dropped down onto the couch in the warehouse office.

Angelo emitted a chuckle. "No, I know that bitch is somewhere close."

"Angelo, if we keep putting the word out there that we're looking for her, the boss is going to get wind of it, and we're done." Tony pointed out as he sat up and leaned his forearms on his knees.

"The boss is tied up with problems of his own. He ain't worried about us no more." Angelo said with a knowing smile as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a drink.

"What are you talking about?"

Walking over to a chair Angelo sat himself down and sent a grin to his partner in crime. "Rumor has it that the boss has been busy trying to keep everybody around him happy. Family spats have been comin' his way."

"Keeping tabs on me, boys?" A voice boomed throughout the small office.

Tony and Angelo turned and faced the man in the doorway. Their boss holding a look of concern on his face. "No, sir… been too busy to do that." Angelo stated, worried about why the boss had paid them a visit this time.

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, the boss began walking quietly into the room. "Word on the street is, the case around the Maddox's is getting a little heat. It appears that there's been some new findings… something about a missing maid… Would you boys know anything about that?"

Tony shook his head vigorously. "No, boss. Didn't know the Maddox's could even afford one."

"So, what you're telling me is… is that with all of the stakeouts and research you did on this couple, you didn't see anything about a maid?"

"Well, there was this one day that a Latin woman walked down the street and entered their home…"

"And you didn't bother to check up on that?" the Boss asked cutting Angelo off.

"It was just that one time in what a month." Tony defended.

"It was enough for you to at least question who she was. My informant on the force states that they are almost positive now, that Katlyn Maddox is the one that did her husband in, that she isn't the one that died in the house fire. Do you two nimrods have any information that would prove to me other wise, seeing as it was you that set the house on fire…"

"No, sir… Like we said she died in the fire." Angelo answered, not exactly stating who was in the house at the time of the fire.

The boss caught it, faster than the two hit men realized. "Who, died in the fire?" He asked stepping in front of Angelo.

Angelo swallowed hard, "She did."

"Boss, I've got to be honest with you… We panicked inside the house when we were going through their things. I'm not really sure who was in the house at the time of the fire." Tony answered, the tension was killing him and he'd be damned if he knew the boss had some Intel that would prove them to be lying… But he wasn't going to tell the whole truth either.

Reaching over the boss laid a hand on Tony's shoulder. "So, you've been lying to me all this time, and hoping that I wouldn't find out… Not very smart boys."

Angelo cringed as he looked over at his partner. "We were hoping we could fix our mistake before you found out. It hasn't exactly worked like we planned."

"I don't pay you to plan. You see, I do all of the planning and you guys do the dirty work… That way shit like this doesn't happen."

"What's next, boss?" Tony asked. He knew that what they had done was wrong, and the boss had every right to kill them on the spot, they had been paid to do a job and they had yet to deliver all of it.

"Well, seeing as killing the wife was my order and not the order of someone else, I'm going to make sure that you finish the job that I asked you to do. The wife wasn't supposed to be there when you killed Michael. The person ordering the hit, didn't want too many senseless deaths to worry about. Hell, he was so drunk when he asked me to do it, that I doubt he even remembers placing the hit. However, he had paid me for the death of Michael Maddox, just the same."

"So, what do you want us to do boss?" Angelo asked, retaking the seat he had previously vacated.

"Eventually…I want you to kill the girl. I know she is still alive, and I know where she is." The boss pointed out. "But, we are going to wait to do it. Her situation is special, she doesn't seem to remember what had happened that night. She is still healing from a blow to the head. Her good doctor has filled me in on her condition, quite well I might add."

"So, she is in a hospital." Tony thought allowed, regretting it once he saw the grim look on his bosses face.

"No, she is not in a hospital. She is staying with someone. A man. The man that found her."

"So, give us the address and we'll finish the job." Angelo demanded, excitement flowing through his voice.

The boss shook his head. "Not so simple, boys. The man she is with is protecting her at all costs. He seems to think an abusive relationship has put her in his hands. As it is, this man is a big man, and he will not let her go without a fight. This is going to take time. I've come to the decision that as long as she doesn't remember anything that I will let her be. The doctor has agreed to keep me filled in on her condition, as long as I keep him out of it…"

"But we can do it. I know we can do a clean sweep." Tony assured, wanting the boss to have faith in them again.

"Kinda like you did the last time?" The boss growled, leveling Tony with just a glance from his piercing green eyes. "No, I don't need this thing leading back to me. The police are on a hunt for this woman as well. We need to stay as far back as possible to see how it unwinds."

"But, what happens if she remembers once the police have her?" Angelo asked nervously. "Then she can pin point Tony and I as her husbands killers."

The boss chuckled softly, "And I hope that is how it goes down. It would be a good payback for the lies you have told me."


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N- **_So I take it that you guys are full of questions? Well, good. LMAO I'm glad I have your attentions and that I'm keeping you on the edge of your seats. You're questions will be answered... in time. Huge thanks to PhoenixSatori10 (Happy belated Birthday BTW> I'm slow), m4ever (forever poking people! You better watch that!),Mistress Martin (So glad that I haven't lost you to college stress.. however you did read that wrong, the cops didn't kill Michael...), coors1977 (Thank you for your wishes.), and NSB (Glad you are hangin' in there with me) for your Reviews. All of you have helped me along the way and everytime I read what you have to say I smile and sometimes laugh out loud.I'm speechless that you are all enjoying this as much as I am. I don't have enough words for you guys! Well, except to try and keep the chapters flowing. So enjoy and Review.  
Stacy

* * *

Chapter 21_

"How did you let this happen, Mark?" Dr. Wolf asked, his voice full of accusations, as he walked out of the woman's room to deposit his bloody gloves in a nearby wastebasket.

"Oh, like I told her to run across the glass and cut her feet all to hell and back." Mark replied sarcastically.

"You know how shaky her condition is, why would you upset her so badly that she doesn't have time to think about what she's doing? Why do you keep putting this woman in harms way with your attitude?"

He didn't do anything but ask her a question. She was the one that had slapped the taste out of his mouth and ran. It didn't register to him what was going on, until after she was already out the door. "You weren't here, Doc, so let's not start making assumptions." He stated flatly, walking away from the doctor.

"She told me what happened. She said that you guys argued, that you had her backed against the counter. She said that she was scared. Mark, you aren't helping her healing process, if anything you are making it worse." Dr. Wolf thundered. He was in his right mind to box the larger man's ears for being so foolish.

"Did she tell you that she had intended on steeling my wife's clothes and running away? Did she tell you that she wouldn't explain the bag hidden under her bed, and that was the reason we argued?" Mark roared back. He was not about to let the older man put all the blame on him. They were both at fault for what had happened. Plain and simple.

"She didn't have to, and I can understand why she'd want to leave your crabby ass. If I had to deal with the loss of my memory and try like hell everyday to not anger the bloody giant taking care of me, I'd find a way out too." The doctor didn't know where his nerve was coming from, but he hoped it didn't get him into too much trouble.

"What the fuck! This is the first time I've ever raised my voice to 'Samantha', I've never given her any reason to fear me! All I've ever done is care for her and tend to her needs. What about that is so DAMNED wrong?"?

"You two quit beating your chest's for five minutes and get in here!" Katlyn called out to the arguing men, sick of hearing their insults for one another. She didn't tell the doctor what happened to have him use it against Mark, and she didn't need to be reminded of the anger that Mark had lashed out on her either.

"What now?" Mark huffed entering her room, the doctor hot on his heels.

Glaring at him she pointed to the chair next to her bed, "Sit down, Mark." She ordered, before turning her attention to the doctor. "I didn't tell you what happened for you to use it against Mark. You asked me what happened and I told you. I don't understand why you guys are constantly at each other, but it has to stop! If you both care about me and what happens to me, why can't you find some common ground with each other?"

Mark hung his head. She was right, things did need to settle down between him and the doctor. But, he had lost his trust in the doctor and he knew the doctor had never trusted him. "I'll try, Sam, but I can't promise anything. He's fought me tooth and nail from the moment he came out to see about you."

"The same goes for you, Mark. Everything that I've tried to do for her, you've cut me short. You haven't allowed me one iota of leeway, when it comes to her care. It's always been your way or no way." The doctor informed him. "I can't continue to work on her, if you aren't going to allow me to do what needs to be done to take care of her."

Katlyn grew still, she knew that meant taking her into town to run the tests. She didn't want to go into town for anything. She was safe right were she was. She now knew that Mark was going to fight to keep her safe. No one was coming near her until he allowed it. She didn't know what had caused her to finally realize it, but she had, and now that she knew it, she wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"What do you mean, Doc.?"

"I need to take her to the clinic, Mark." Dr. Wolf answered, turning to face Mark. "I need to run a CT scan to check for swelling of the brain tissue, I need to know that you aren't killing her by keeping her out here."

Shaking her head, Katlyn reached for the doctor. "He isn't holding me out here against my will. I don't want to go into town. He is only fighting to do what I asked him to do."

Mark's mouth dropped open at her blatant lie. Where did she learn to do that?

"I'm just as scared of what is waiting for me in that town as he is. If I die because of this decision then it is my choice."

Mark kept looking at her with uncertain eyes, even after she looked at him and gave him a wink. Something was up and he had no idea what it was.

"Ok, Sam. I understand. I'll let it go then." Doctor Wolf said with a sad smile. "I'm going to hate it, but I'll drop it."

Katlyn offered the doctor a warm smile. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Turning toward Mark, the doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper. "I'm adding these scripts to the ones I already called in. Make sure you go and pick them up… and call me if anything changes."

Nodding Mark stood to follow him toward the door.

"No use in seeing me out, I know the way." He stated venomously, making his leave.

"Why must you and Dr. Wolf argue so much?' Katlyn finally asked once the doctor had left.

"When did you learn to lie like that?" Mark countered looking at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Well, it's not all a lie, Mark. I am scared of what might be waiting for me in this town you two keep talking about. You're fears just seem to make mine that much more valid. Think about it, if I asked you to let me go with the doctor, would you?" She asked, turning his question around on him.

"I guess so. I'd have to be there too, but yeah, I think I'd let you go."

Smiling, Katlyn reached out and touched the side of Mark's face, "So, see… I didn't lie. We just hadn't talked about it before."

Grasping her hand, Mark brought her knuckles to his lips and gave her a warm smile of his own. She was telling the truth, and he was thankful. He was beginning to see that with each moment he spent with her, there was something new to learn.

Swallowing down her fear, Katlyn forced her body to calm down. She was going to have to learn that Mark wasn't as stupid as she had hoped. Every time she moved or talked he was taking notes, and if she wasn't careful, her truth was going to come up and bite her on the ass.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N- **_I'm not sure if this is going to be the last update for about another week or not, cause I'm finally going home to get my things and move them to the new town. I wrote this chapter last night, feeling that I haven't really touched on certain aspects of Mark for a while. I hope that you find the meaning behind this chapter.. I am in the process of writting the next chapter and I am hoping that I can get it together enough to possibly be able to post it by Monday. I already have my cable internet going in on Monday and I am really hoping that I will have time to post something up for you. Thank YOU PhoenixSatori10, Takers-Angel123 (I missed you. Glad to see you still around), and NSB for your Reviews. And everyone else that are out there reading I thank you too.  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 22

"Do you believe that everything in life happens for a reason?" Katlyn asked quietly, as Mark carried her down the stairs to his home. She had laid in bed that morning, mulling over all that had happened since she and Michael had moved to Nevada, and she only seemed to confuse herself more- if that were possible.

Sighing Mark stopped halfway down the stairs and stared at her thoughtfully. "I think so. I mean, I haven't been a very religious person in my life, but I do believe that we are here for a reason." He answered before walking the rest of the way down the wide staircase of his home. "Why do you ask?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Katlyn held on while Mark's tall frame bent to deposit her on the couch. Once she was settled, he sat down on the edge of the cushion and faced her. "I'm just trying to understand why all of this is happening to us. With everything that has happened to me, and to you and your family… I just don't get how we ended up here… together." She answered, gesturing to the air around them with a wave of her hands.

"I have no idea, Sam." Mark chuckled. He was amazed, sometimes, at the thoughts that seemed rattle her brain. He had no idea where they came from, but they sure made him think at times. Like now, she had him going back to the events that had brought them together- and even a little further than that. The past few months had been one hell of a wild ride, but he wasn't sure it was over- especially with her in his life now. "I know I feel like someone upstairs is playing some kind of cruel joke on me at times, but regardless of the circumstances I've decided to take things a day at a time. If I don't then my mind wonders back and I start to think about the what ifs and I get angry and I end up wanting the answers that you're looking for now."

"I'm angry now, because I can't look back." Katlyn lied. She was angry because she wanted to know why, and she wanted to know how and when.

"You might want to be thankful for that, Sam. What if your past is better off being lost?" Mark offered, wanting to help her find some ounce of peace.

With a roll of her eyes, Katlyn sucked in a deep breath and let it go. With a glance in Mark's direction her bloodshot eyes held a look of worry. "How can you ask that? How can you try to make everything ok with words, like you always try to do? We don't know what is out there waiting for me. We have no idea what I've dragged you into. With everything you've done for me, I'd hate myself if you got hurt over my past."

Glaring at her, Mark couldn't believe his ears. Was she telling him in a round-a-bout way the reason's for her wanting to leave? Was she trying to say that she cared about what happened to him when her life came looking for her? Did she still want to leave because of it? Reaching out he cupped her right cheek in his large palm. "I'm trying to stay positive, Sam. I've asked myself a few dozen times why I'm doing all of this. But in all honesty, I don't care anymore. I'm a big boy. If something happens to me, I'll be ok. I'm worried about getting you healthy before I try to concentrate on anything else."

Slapping his hand away, Katlyn glared at him defiantly. "Stop it, Mark. You know what I'm trying to say here."

"No, I don't." Mark hissed, standing to move away from her and the couch, his anger boiling from her sudden outburst. "I'm doing everything in my power to keep my cool right now."

Katlyn sat, unmoving from her spot on the couch, watching him pace the living room floor. She didn't know why, but she was ready to go to war to make him understand without telling him the truth. "Why? Am I being too stubborn again? Am I thinking for myself too much?"

Mark turned his ice cold stare on her, leveling her with his piercing green eyes. He had been understanding. He had put her needs above his own, yeah, at first his motives were selfish, but now he wanted too. He craved her attentions and being able to help her. He loved waking up and knowing she was going to be there, in the next room. She had been breathing life back into him from the moment she jumped out of his truck, now she just seemed to want to take it all away. "Sam, you are pushing me too much." He growled.

"I don't think I'm pushing you enough." She huffed back. "Everything that happened yesterday had an impact on me, Mark. From the fight we had, to… to you and Dr. Wolf fighting… I can feel it in my bones that this isn't the end of it. I'm turning your already broken world into something…"

"What do you know of my broken world!" He asked, cutting off her sentence, his voice so full of anger that it shook the house on it's frame. Grabbing the wooden coffee table he lifted it on it's end and tossed it out of his way so he could move to kneel in front of her. "My life was over when I lost my wife and daughter! I felt like I was nothing without them! I quit my job! I moved to a new city! All to try and disappear! You know NOTHING of my broken world!"

Unknowingly, Katlyn realized, she had indeed pushed him too far. Staring guiltily into his face, she noticed the emotions that sat pooled in his eyes as he stared at her, refusing to blink in fear that the tears might fall. This is not where she wanted the conversation to go. She wanted him to understand that there will come a time when she is going to have to venture out and get answers. That he will have to face that he has his own problems and that he can't continue to hide inside hers. She had to protect him from the truth of her life. He was too great of a man to be wrapped up in her mess. "Mark…" She whispered finally, her face softening in regret as she reached out to caress his jaw.

Wrapping his arms around her middle, Mark buried his face into her stomach and let go. Every shared laugh. Every memory. Every ounce of his pain wracked his large body. Katlyn had no idea what to do. His movement was so swift that he caught her off guard and his hold on her was so tight there was no way for her to break it. She could hear his pain though his hoarse sobs, and she could feel the ache in his tight grip. There was so much more to this man than she had ever given him credit for. She had no idea how much of his own life he had pushed aside to take care of her, and she never had a clue that he had yet to dispose of his sorrow.

With her hands held up above him, she stared down at his back and the top of his head. He was hugging her so tightly that she knew he was surely going to squeeze her death if she didn't find away to calm him down.

Ever so slowly she began to bring her arms down, unsure as to how he would react to her touch. Cradling his head, she lowered her face until her nose and chin were pressed into his hair as she tried to rock him gently. She knew there were no words that could soothe the giant of a man holding onto her for dear life, so she didn't even try. The only thing that he needed was to let it all go. He needed the chance to morn his old life so that he could get past it to start a new one. Her only hope was that he would be able to do it, and understand that she will need one too.

The hard part for her… was going to be explaining it to her heart.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N- **_Wow! I know it's been a while but it's been a hectic road for me.. The new adventure with work has been one problem after another. I ended up having to find a new home for my beloved pug and also several other really bad things and it hasn't been a good time.. I do hope that all of you are still around and I hope this chapter is all that I could make it.. Hopefully things will be slowing down personally for me so that I can write more.. I have found time to read what a lot of you have been putting up and I thank you for taking me away, even if it was only for a little while! Please review! I hope to get more done and up for you soon.  
Stacy  
"Live Hard and Ride Fast"_

* * *

Chapter 23

Heaving a shaky breath, Mark nuzzled his face into the warmth of the body holding onto him. Relishing in the feel of the steady fingers that stroked softly over his head and the muffled whisperes of everything being ok. Wishing that the soft spoken words would indeed become true. He knew that today and tomorrow would not bring him the satisfaction, but hoping that what she was promising would eventually take place in his heart.

Anger and regret filled him, pushing him away from her in one swift motion, leaving him standing a few feet away from her unable to look her in the eye. He could only imagine the questioning glance she was shooting his way, and he didn't want her to see the truth of his thoughts on his face. He knew that it would be just a matter of time that her previously spoken words of moving on would become true. That they would have to go their separate ways to find their own lives, but he wasn't ready for that just yet. He wanted to savor the time he could have with her, no matter how short it may be. She had become his saving grace, someone small to fill the large void his wife and daughter had left behind.

Katlyn felt him push away and watched as he came to stand in the middle of the room. His larger than life body looked heavy as he stood with his side to her, his shoulders drooping down and his back somewhat hunched, his eyes silently staring off into some space away from her. Guilt flooded every inch of her body. She had caused his pain. She had made him turn around and face the things that he had been running from for the past few months.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Mark's voice sounded low, like he'd been beaten and abused. "You don't need to be burdened with my problems. You have your own to worry about."

Katlyn watched silently as his body slowly turned and started to move away from her. "Mark, wait." she called out softly to him, sighing in relief when he stopped, but he didn't turn around. "Please look at me."

Shaking his head, he again started for the stairs wanting to find solace in his bedroom. There was no way he was going to turn around now. He would not allow her to see him any more weak than she already had.

What had she done? She didn't want to put anymore wedges between them than the past few days had already done. She only wanted to make him understand what she was thinking, not drive him away. "Mark, please." Katlyn begged as she placed her injured feet flat on the floor and stood up, the pain from her cuts causing her to wince as she tried to walk toward him.

Stopping, he ran a stiff hand over his face. He wanted to turn around and take the pleading tone from her voice, to hold her in his arms and make her think that he was ok. But he wasn't, and he was through pretending. "Why?" He croaked, he didn't need her pity, nor did he want it. She insisted he faced his past, now that he had- he just wanted to go up to his room and be alone for a while.

Katlyn gritted her teeth. Every step sending bolts of pain racing up her legs as though the glass was still embedded into her feet and digging it's way through her flesh, but she had to get to him. She wanted to right what she had made wrong.

Not hearing an answer, Mark again started for the steps. He felt so numb. So lost. It was almost as if everything that had happened was now coming to a head and it was starting to feel like it was choking him. The weight of the world laid across his shoulders and he didn't know if she should be there while he unloaded it.

Reaching out, Katlyn grabbed Mark's meaty wrist in her small hand, her legs finally buckling from the stinging sensation in her feet. "Please don't go." She begged, looking up into his reddened face. He looked so angry and forlorn that it almost terrified her, and she fought to keep from looking away from him. He needed to see her guilt. She wanted him to see how sorry she truly was.

Feeling a small, cold hand grab a hold of him, Mark's head jerked in her direction just as she went down. Lowering his gaze he peered down at the young woman kneeling at his feet on the floor her bloodshot brown eyes pleading with him, for what he did not know, but it angered him to see her like that.

Looking away from his piercing eyes, she focused her attentions on his hand that she held desperately between both of hers…how could she do it? How is she going face the facts and tell him that it had all been a lie? That she remembered her life before, and that at some point during the past few weeks she had somehow found herself scared to death of him being hurt because of it. That he had found a way into her heart and she didn't want to lose someone else that she loved because of it.

"Why do you insist on hurting yourself more?" Mark asked angrily as he stooped down to pull her to him, intent on getting her back to the couch.

Looking up into his intense green orbs she couldn't help but wonder how had it happened? How had he weaseled his way into her heart when her life had been turned so upside down? However it had happened, it was there and she couldn't deny it. No matter how little time had passed since Michaels death, Mark was now the one in her heart.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the couch." He stated as he dragged his gaze away from hers and leaned down to lift her from the floor. "If we have to call the doctor back out here, I will not let him put the blame on me this time."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Katlyn curled herself around him as he lifted her and held her body securely against his chest. She felt defeated and she had to make him understand that she never meant to hurt him. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, she nuzzled the sensitive skin with the tip of her nose, " I'm so sorry." She whispered, her voice trembling. How did she get so out of control? How did she lose herself to her lies?

"Sam, what are you doing?" Mark asked, as he jerked his head back, trying to get her to stop snuggling against him.

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Katlyn looked deeply into his eyes and shrugged. She had no idea what she was doing. She just wanted to find a way to take away both of their pain. To erase the fact that she had been lying to him. To make the whole world disappear so that they could find a small moment of happiness.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N-**_ All I can say is WOW! I am so glad to see that all of you are still hangin' in there with me. Thank you PhoenixSatori10,viper-sa, m4ever,NSB and coors1977 for your reviews on the last chapter. I took the advice of one of you, coors1977, for this chapter. I am not going to make any promises for future chapters, just know that I haven't given up on this story. I still have so many ideas and with Christmas season drawing to a close I will eventually have more time. In my business it is a big deal and with Taxes coming up next I will still be busy but I will deffinately have a bunch more time on my hands. This is a short chapter but I think that I will be answering a few burning questions all of you may have... And it may shock a few of you if you read between the lines. I'd be interested to see if any of you figure it out. Please Review!  
Stacy  
_

* * *

Chapter 24

"So, Scott did you find anything on the missing car?" Detective Mackey asked his partner as he took his seat across from him.

Scott nodded his head solemnly. "Yeah. Once I ran the information on KatlynMaddox's carthrough the data base, I found out that it had been impounded the day after the house fire. Apparently it had sat in the parking lot of 'Casa Blanca' for a few days before the manager called it in and had it towed. I went down to the storage lot and had it brought down to the lab so that they could do some tests, but from what they've told me so far, the car's clean. What did you and the rookie find out?"

"Well, after we left you, I went down and talked with the captain to see if he would loan me a few men to go down to the house and search through the ashes. Which, by the way, he doesn't want us to blow the lid on our findings or the new theory just yet. But there were six of us total. The rookie ended up finding a rather large piece of bone that hadn't been too charred. One of the guys from the lab was there and he said that it looked like the body had been placed on the bed and that the fire was started there. He said that with the mattress and box springs and the added fuel that the person used to start the fire, that we were lucky to find anything at all."

"Did they already run the tests?"

"Yes, and the DNA from the bone matched the hair follicle we retrieved from the Valentino home."

Shaking his head, Scott moved from behind his desk to place the findings on the board with all of the other facts from the case. " You know we are going to have to find another dry erase board pretty soon." He announced as he stepped back to glance at all the evidence that stained the once white shinny board.

John too stood from his desk and moved to stand next to his partner. " You know there is something just not right about this new turn of events." He admitted earning him a glare from the younger detective. "I mean, everything that we've heard about Katlyn Maddox goes against our present theory. Everything we know about this woman has been positive. Even with her family situation. Sure, they hated Michael and his wild ways and all the things he put her through, but they ended up regretting turning their back on her. Everyone that we've spoken to has said that she was a good natured, fun loving sort and that she always had enough of a mind to try and defuse a situation before it got out of hand. People around this case are saying that she is the reason Michael agreed to turn it all around."

"Too bad she didn't turn him around before he committed vehicular homicide." Scott snorted rudely before moving to pace the area. "Look, you and I both know that no matter how good someone can be, they always have this switch inside their brains that goes crazy when their lives get turned upside down. How many times have we had to arrest someone that we thought to be totally innocent of the crimes we've pegged them for? Michael had his fair share of problems. He loved to find the easy way out of shit. Think about the long list of gambling charges he has against him… and the not so recent DUI that has a homicide attached to it. To look at that man you would never suspect him to be a killer. But he is. He killed a woman and her child and fled the scene, only to pop up a day or two later with his lawyer, who got him off until the trial."

"A trial that the husband probably doesn't know isn't going to happen now, because the assailant is dead." John nodded. "But, through it all Katlyn has been clean. I read in the gambling files that she knew nothing of what her husband was doing. She was naïve to the fact that he wasn't working, like he said he was, that she fought the police tooth and nail until Michael admitted to her that he had done what they claimed he had."

"But like you said, what if this is a woman that has gotten so tired of her husbands antics that she flipped her own switch?" Scott debated. "After everything that she had to loose to just be with the man she loved to go and find out that he not only was going to be put away for homicide, but he was cheating on her before the trial. I can only imagine what that woman was thinking."

"You know, I'm thinking that he kept this from her like he did everything else. Look I was talking with a few of the 'lab rats' and we were trying to figure out how Katlyn would have the ability to do what we think she's done and it isn't working out…"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, his irritation coming through the tone of his voice. "We have more than enough to go on. Motive. Reason. Ability…"

John stopped his partner before he could continue. "What ability, Scott? The woman is five foot… maybe six inches tall and she only weighs about a buck twenty. How would she have the ability to tote around a man twice her size at a dead weight? If she did kill him, then she would've had to of shot him in one location. Loaded him up in his car, drive to the spot out in the desert and then unload him. How could she do that all by herself and leave nothing for us to go on? Men our size couldn't do that alone and be that clean, let alone a woman like her."

"I see your point, John, but what if she had help?" Scott inquired trying to rule out all possibilities.

"Who would help her? I mean c'mon, her family turned their backs on her. The only friend she had was her assistant. From the information that we've gathered Katlyn Maddox was rarely alone. No neighbors saw anyone else and every ounce of evidence that we've pulled up on her has come back right on track. There is hardly a time when we cannot account for her where-a-bouts. So tell me how she could've done it."

Heaving a defeated breath, Scott turned to his partner. "OK. OK. Let's say she didn't do it… Then who did? Who would have wanted Michael Maddox and Juanita Valentino dead?"

"I don't know." John admitted, turning his attentions back to the board. "That is the mystery."


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N- **_OK so I had kinda lost faith in this story when the last chapter only recieved one review... but then I started a new story and all of a sudden I'm getting emails asking me to please update and asking when it was going to happen... You guys are so great and I appreciate the reviews that you've given and most of all the emails asking me to keep it going... This update is for all of you asking for it. I'm already in the works for the next chapter. Again Thank YOU...  
Please Review!  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 25 

Pacing his room, Mark couldn't get the cloud of emotions to clear from his body. Ever since 'Sam' had found a way to get him to face his losses, almost a week ago, he couldn't seem to get past the feeling of her face nuzzling up to the side of his neck. And, as if to make matters worse, her affections only grew from day to day. That bothered him. Why? He didn't know. He had been longing for the soft hands of a woman to do exactly that for weeks, but now that she was, he wasn't sure if it was because of his fear of losing somebody else or because her hands weren't Sara's.

Walking across his room, he pulled the door open to his closet and reached into its shadows, his knuckles scraping against the popcorn plaster of the ceiling as his hand took hold of a box. Ever so slowly he drew the box from it's resting place and tucked it under his arm as he knelt down to pick up some of the items that tumbled from around it. Tossing the forgotten items back into the closet, he closed the door and made his way over to his dresser and wiped the dust from it's lid lovingly. He had tucked this away the moment he had moved into his new home, not wanting to be reminded of the memories that it held.

Sighing, Mark rubbed a stiff hand over his face, while his other hand continued to caress the box.Was he ready to face the items the box held? Raising his eyes to the mirror in front of himself, he stared at the tired man looking back at him. When had he started looking so old? How was it that he had aged so many years without noticing it? Where had his youthfulness gone?

Lowering his gaze back to the box, his body tensed as his fingers took hold of the lid and lifted it away. Nestled quietly on top of a scrap of material lay a small velvety black box. The box that he knew held the bands of his former love. Two pieces of endless silver that held his vows and promises of forever. His family had argued with him when he had taken them from the artifacts that were to be buried with his wife, but he had felt strongly about keeping them with him. He wanted them to be his reminder. Something of hers that he could keep with him so that whenever he needed to feel close to her, he could take them out and hold them.

Feeling his heart growing heavier with grief, he gazed back down into the box and gently lifted the small jewelry case from its resting place and set it aside on the dresser and took in the shining white piece of satin that lay folded neatly, covering the rest of the items in the box. The argument that he and Sara had had about her cutting up her wedding dress coming fresh into his mind as his fingers curled around the soft fabric. That day had been torture for him as he had been forced to sit and watch as she took the biggest pair of scissors that she could find to cut a fragment away from the rest of the dress. He had asked her to go ahead and have the dress preserved, but she had argued that she didn't see the need in it when all she wanted was a section of it. 'A lot less to store', she had explained.

Smiling, he dropped the bundle of satin next to the velvet box on the dresser and then preceded to pull out the item he had been searching for. The one thing that always took him back to one of the happiest days of his life, nestled in the pages of a book covered in lace and ribbon. Another argument won by her.

Clutching the gaudy book to his chest, he pushed himself away from the dresser and made his way over to the bed. Dropping the book down, he stared at it, feeling his heart sink as he looked across the room, wishing that Sara where there to share in this moment with him. He needed her reassurance, her resolve, to help him work through his conflicting emotions. He wanted her to be there while he looked through the photos of their wedding day, laughing with him about the funny moments and kissing him over something sweet that was said or done.

Pulling the ribbon free of it's ties, Mark gently lifted the lid of the book and peered at the face of his smiling wife. Gently he moved his fingers over the picture, seemingly caressing her face. "I'm confused, baby girl. So much has happened since you left me alone in this world that I don't know what I'm doing anymore." He whispered to the picture. "I wish I could explain to you how I'm feeling. I wish you could tell me that it's OK to feel these feelings for someone else."

Moving away from the bed, he made his way over to the window and placed his hand high on the frame, looking out over his property. "I've got your trial coming up and I find myself wanting the love of someone else. Is that OK?" He asked peering over his shoulder and looking at the open photo album. "Am I allowed to move on with your life still going on around me?

" I swear Sara, she is good for me. She has helped me through the times that I've missed you the most. I've been able to tuck away my own pain to try and help her survive her life. Is that bad? Am I wrong for possibly wanting to move on with my life?" He questioned bringing himself back toward the bed and picking up the album and putting it in his lap. "It feels wrong, baby girl. To a point it feels like I'm cheating on you, and that hurts. I've never wanted anyone but you, since I met you, and now your gone and I need someone in my life."

Confusion. Hurt. Denial. Rage. Every emotion possible welled up inside of him and he threw the book across the room, the pictures no longer bringing him joy. A flash of an image behind his clenched eyelids of the woman in his home. Her bright smile at seeing him enter a room. Her sweet smell invading his senses as he brought her breakfast in bed. It all made him angry.

Blind with rage, Mark grasped the lamp on the bedside table and sent it soaring across the room with all of his strength. Slamming against the wall it shattered into a million pieces, bringing a wicked smile of satisfaction to his face. Standing he made his way across the room, picking up everything he could get his hands on, throwing them wildly about. Visions of Vince McMahon telling him that there had been an accident, the funeral, closing up his house for the last time, the move to Nevada and finding 'Sam' in the back of his truck… all of it fueling him to take his frustrations out on the items of his room.

Katlyn had heard him screaming out. His words garbled by the crashing of glass and the pounding of his feet. He had been up in his room from the moment he had delivered her breakfast and hadn't shown his face since. She had no idea what was going on, so she decided to climb the stairs and make her way to his room to investigate.

Cracking open the door to Marks bedroom, Katlyn's breath caught in her throat as she watch Mark turn and face the mirror on his dresser, his fist connecting with the glass in rage. Large shards of glass surrounding him as he collapsed onto his knees.

A few seconds pass before Mark calms himself enough to drag air into his lungs. His breathing ragged. "Get out." Mark growled, not even turning to look at her. The muscles in his face twitching as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

Katlyn stood stock still, refusing his order without verbalizing it, as she looked him over. She had no idea what brought on his emotional outburst, but she could see the blood pouring from his hands and knew it couldn't be good. Swallowing down her fear, she took a timid step forward. "You're bleeding." She whispered, lowering herself down to her knees, cautiously observing him as she continued to move closer.

Mark could feel his rage lessoning, but he didn't want to be around anyone. He wanted to be left alone and yet he could see her scooting across the floor toward him. "Sam, you need to go." He warned, his words hissing between his teeth.

Katlyn shook her head slowly. "I'm not going anywhere. I need to look at your hands."

Green eyes fixed themselves on her. She could see the cloud of emotions swirling dangerously in their depths, so intense it almost scared her enough to stop…But, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. There had been too many times that he could have and didn't. He had nursed her back to health and now it was her turn to take care of him, if he liked it or not.

Finally close enough to his side, Katlyn held her breath silently praying as she raised her hand from her thigh, her brown eyes staying locked with his steely green ones as she made contact with his arm. She could feel his muscles bunch under her touch and she stilled herself, waiting for him to lash out at her for disobeying his command.


	27. Chapter 26

**This chapter contains material not sutible for anyone under the age of 18... if you are sensitive for sexual situations or not of the age of 18 I suggest you don't read this chapter at all... remember you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer:** I_ wish I owned all the people I've included in my story, and I don't get to make any money off of this either, so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
_**Summary:** _She is hunted by the men that killed her husband. He lost his family to a tragic car accident.. Can life go on? Or is more tragity thrown in the mix?  
_**Characters:** _Mark Calloway & OC's (Some other WWE characters might show up)  
_**A/N-** _OK don't throw stones at me for not updating in a month.. Truth be told I moved again and I've been working on some other projects that I hope will be released soon enough with a fellow friend.. Speaking of which said friend actually helped me bring this chapter to life. I was struggling a lot with bringing this one to pass and DreamingEgypt helped me write this chapter. So this chapter was co-written with her. Egypt you never cease to amaze me girl. Thanks for writting this one with me! Again thanks to all of you for your reviews and your constant support of this hobby of mine! You've all helped me grow and become the writter that I am today! SO in saying that you get a longer chapter than usual and you get to have some fun as well. This chapter, again is not to be read by anyone under the age of 18! As always Please Review!  
Stacy_

* * *

Chapter 26

The verbal onslaught never came as the pair continued to sit on the floor and stare at one another. Green eyes locked on brown. Both afraid to say anything to other in fear of the reaction it might bring.

Finally, Katlyn had had enough and she broke the eye contact to gaze at his hands. Her breath coming out in a hiss when she noticed the deep gouges and continuous pouring of blood. "Come on, Mark. Let's get this taken care of." she whispered, clasping both of his large hands into her small ones.

Raising from the floor, Mark allowed 'Sam' to pull him out of his room and into the bathroom. Once they were inside she let go of his hands and closed the lid to the toilet and then turned back to face him. "Sit down there and I'll take care of this." she instructed, pointing to the toilet then turning to plug the sink and fill it with water.

As the sink filled she made her way to the cabinet and pulled out the necessary items she would need to doctor him up, all the while Mark sat silently in his own little world. He felt numb. He felt as though he didn't even exist in this moment in time. His mind had shut down and he didn't want to feel anything. He didn't want to feel for Sara, and he didn't want to feel anything for the woman standing in front of him now.

Katlyn lowered herself to the floor, so that she was resting on her knees as she took one of Mark's hands into her own. "This is going to hurt. I need to stop the bleeding in this hand while I work on the other." She informed him, wrapping the hand tight with a cloth. Mark's breath came out in a hiss as she tightened the cloth tying it into a knot in his palm.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying not to hurt you." She whispered, taking his other hand and using a wet washcloth to apply pressure to the open wounds. She didn't understand what was going on. Why had he put his fist through the mirror? For the past week he had seemed ok. It was almost as if his outburst of tears had actually made him feel normal again. So what happened? " Do you want to talk about what happened in there?" Katlyn asked, tentatively raising her gaze to meet his.

Shaking his head from side to side, Mark began to chew on his bottom lip. She didn't need to hear his problems. He wasn't ready to explain to her that he was afraid of caring for her. He didn't know how to tell her that her presence was beginning to affect him in ways he wasn't sure he was ready for. Hell, he didn't even know if he was ready to let go of Sara, for that matter.

"OK. I'm sure you'll talk to me when the time is right." She agreed, wiping salve over his knuckles and then wrapping his hands in gauze and taping them.

Raising his hands, Mark looked at her work. She had been very meticulous in making sure he was wrapped up good and even pulled several pieces of glass from his flesh. The whole scene made him think of when he had tended to her feet. Except with her there had been a few places on her that had to be stitched. He had been lucky that he hadn't done more damage than he had. What would the good doctor think having to come back out and have to tend to him this time?

Standing from her spot on the floor, Katlyn watched as Mark turned his hands this way and that, inspecting the dressings she had put on them, a thoughtful look in his sea green eyes. "Are they to your satisfaction?" She asked, lightly grasping his fingers making him look at her. "I want you to know that you can talk to me, Mark. I know you don't want to because of all that I've gone through, but I'm stronger now, and I'd like to help you in return. It's only fair."

She was right. She was stronger now. In the past week, her eyes had begun to clear up. There was still patches of red in them, but they were more white than they had been in the past weeks. Her face too had begun to return to it's normal coloring. The angry dark purple bruising had started to turn green and was beginning to fade. Everyday that passed he was beginning to see the attractive woman that she had been before the abuse. But it was her emotional state that had him questioning the new found strength that she was speaking of.

At night she was still suffering from nightmares. Dreams that tore her from her sleep in a screaming fit. Sometimes it had taken him hours to get her to calm down enough to rest again. During the day he would find her standing out on the front porch looking out over his land, her mind miles away from where she stood. If he found it in him to join her out there, the sound of his voice alone would frighten her and make her jump from her skin. No she didn't need to know his problems. Besides, her plan was to leave him. She talked often about going out and finding her old life and learning what had happened to her.

"Don't look like that." Katlyn ordered, clasping his face in her hands and caressing the worry lines on his forehead. "Please talk to me, Mark. Don't look like that and expect me not to worry about you."

Lowering his gaze, Mark decided it was best if he just didn't look at her then. The storm of emotions that he had felt in his room had dissipated into a light rage, and he figured that if he didn't look at her, then she would have no reason to question him. That maybe she would take the hint and leave him alone with his thoughts.

Sighing in frustration, Katlyn kneeled down in front of Mark and placed her hand under his chin trying to get him to look at her, but he jerked his head out of her grasp. The sudden action took her back for a moment and shocked her, but she wasn't going to let him win this battle. Ever since she had woken up in his house it had always been his way. He had been so over powering and intimidating that she never had the guts to tell him no, instead she always tried to give him what he wanted. But not today. He no longer scared her. No longer intimidated her.

Grasping his head, she pulled his face toward her and pressed her lips firmly to his. She could feel his body tense, could feel his hands moving up to her shoulders to lightly push her from him. Refusing to be pushed away she pressed her body more firmly to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her mouth begged him to respond, urged him to return the favor.

Growling low in his throat, Mark let his mind go blank. Allowed his arms to circle her waist, his hands curling into her hair, pulling her head back to fully cover her mouth with his own. Driving his tongue over and over past her lips to tangle with her own.

Moaning, Katlyn's body trembled at his sudden action, and she tightened her arms around his neck. "Mark…" She breathed when he pulled away, her voice shaking with the passion she felt inside. Passion so hot she had never experienced anything like it in her life. His lips were so soft and molten she felt like she was on fire for him. Michael had never kissed her so thoroughly, completely in all the years they had been married. Her body had never trembled for him the way she was for Mark.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he let himself soak in the scent of her hair as his fingertips brushed gingerly back and forth along the silken skin of her arms. What was he doing? How could he betray her memory? How could this woman come along so quickly after his world was destroyed and smash it into even smaller pieces even as he tried his best to put them back together?

Shaking, Mark gasped and threw himself backwards. His heart was pounding so hard he thought for sure it would burst. It was hard to swallow and his head was buzzing, blurring his vision. "Sara…" He managed to choke out before turning hard and bracing himself on his terribly injured knuckles. "God Damn it!" It was a curse of pain and of infidelity. "God fucking damn it!"

Gasping in shock, Katlyn jumped away from him and watched as he stared at his hands. She heard him choke on the name of his belated wife, she watched him thrash his injured hands into the counter tops. What happened? What did she do? What could she do?

Tentatively she reached for him, wanting nothing more than to look his hands over again. When he swatted at her, she frowned and moved back a step. "I just want to see your hands." She informed him as she reached for him again only to be swatted at a second time. "Damn it hold still!"

Mark shook his head wildly, turning back and forth to get away from her. The tears were blurring everything. All he could make out was the slender womanly frame reaching for him but the hair was all wrong…Desperately he wanted to see the familiar blonde hair again. To feel Sara's reassuring touch…to hear her voice telling him it was all a bad dream…that she was fine and she loved him.

"Get away from me!" He blurted and fell back covering his face with his crossed arms. "Oh God Sara…" The second was more of a whimper. All the pain he thought he'd dealt with had come rushing back, tearing at his gut and destroying the carefully controlled façade he'd created since that night. "Why did you fucking die!" The words tore out of him as hard as he wished he could tear out his heart. There was so much hurt and loneliness and a beautiful, strong woman begging to try to take it away but Mark couldn't stop the unconscious itch on his ring finger where Sara's ring should have been.

"Go Sam! Just…GO!" He wailed. "Just…leave me be."

"I-I can't leave you like this…" Katlyn replied softly, her eyes wide from shock and fear of his outburst, but she held fast. His pain sounded so fresh, so new. She wondered how he had gotten through the days with his heart breaking as much as it was. How did she not know? How could he have hid something so powerful for so long? How long would it be before she feel apart? Would her pretending to not remember make her loss that unbearable? "Please, Mark… Let me care for you." She pleaded. "After all you've done for me, it's the least I can do."

"No one can take care of me." He croaked without uncovering his eyes. "Just leave me alone."

"What do you mean, no one can help you?" Katlyn barked slapping at his crossed arms. She had no idea why she was being so emotional toward him, why she was so angry all of a sudden, but it was as if she was releasing her pent up furry on him. "How do you know? You won't let go of your ego long enough to find out if someone can help you." She emphasized her point by slapping his arm one last time. "I have no idea what my life was or what it is going to be, but I'll be damned if I allow you to sit here and wallow when you wouldn't let me."

Mark shot upright and glared at her, his green eyes going as cold as the bottom of the sea. "I didn't ask you to help me. I didn't ask you to listen. I brought you here to heal and get yourself back together." He growled and stood up heading for the door. "And now you want to leave me too." The last was barely a whisper but it still managed to carry to Katlyn.

"I didn't ask you for help either." Katlyn explained chasing after him into his bedroom and grasping his arm making him turn and look at her. "But you made me take it and damn it there is not enough time left in this world for me to thank you for that…" Her voice was slow steady and strong. Moving to stand before him she let her gaze linger on the broad expanse of his chest and then move up to his face. "And when I said that I needed to find my past and that I might have to go at it alone, I never said I wouldn't come back."

Her admittance to that one simple statement told her that she had gone to far. That she had let him take her resolve and throw it to the wind. Somehow during her time with him he had managed to give her the one thing that everyone else in her life had managed to take away and that was stability. Through his own stubbornness he had made her feel more secure and wanted than her own husband had. Though he loved her and would seemingly do anything for her, Michael always went about it the wrong way. "I never said I wouldn't come back…" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his middle in a tender embrace.

"Why?" He asked, his voice shaking as more tears threatened to overtake him. "Why come back here? What if your life is exactly what you want out there?"

Growling, Mark tensed ready to pull away but stopped himself. Her cool hands on his skin was oddly comforting and given the war going on inside himself he wanted a bit of reassurance.

"Why not?" Katlyn asked her eyes going wide with her question. "I don't remember my life out there. You are what has been constant since I opened my eyes. You said I ran from you, you said that you though I might have been beyond repair when you found me. I feel safe here…" Her voice trembled with the half truths that feel from her lips. She just wished she could tell him that there was nothing left for her out there, that two strange men had killed her husband and that they were set out to kill her as well and she didn't know why.

"Mark, I couldn't see. My head had been bashed in, for God's sake. What could possibly be out there that I want to be apart of?" There true blue honesty. Looking up at him, she gave him a tender smile and caressed his arm lightly with her fingertips. "And if you keep kissing me like you did before I won't even want to look back."

"Sam…" He breathed and let out a shuddering sigh. "I…I'm afraid." Those two words seemed to let loose a floodgate that seemed to untie the myriad knots biting into his stomach. His shoulders slumped as he closed his eyes and reached up to touch her face. "I'm afraid of being alone darlin. I haven't been by myself in so long." Mark shook his head and let his gaze flick up to hers briefly. "I…don't know how."

Grasping his large hand in her smaller one, she kissed his palm. "You aren't alone… I'm right here." She smiled. "We can get through this together… Remember? Out in the driveway you told me we could tackle things together." When he slowly nodded his head she allowed her tears to fall for him. She had never wanted to get this attached. She had never meant to care. She was supposed to find an escape when she was better. "It's because of you that I'm here now. Let me help you, Mark."

Mark let his head roll back and gazed up at the ceiling for a long moment. In his head he prayed to God to make both their pain go away. He prayed to Sara to be well and to let him get on with his life and turned his green, green eyes on her. "Sam…I…" He began but didn't have the words. He'd prided himself on being self-sufficient, on taking on whatever life threw at him but at this moment all Mark wanted was to curl up and let someone tell him it would all be okay.

Shaking his head slightly, the big man pulled her to him and buried his face in the soft bend of her neck. "Jesus Sammy." He breathed and choked on a sob. She was a rock, an island in the raging torrent of his emotions and finally, he realized how much he needed to cling to her. "I…I don't…" No matter how hard he tried, Mark couldn't say what he felt. He wasn't sure what he felt. All he knew for sure was that she was right and he needed her comfort as much as she'd needed his.

"You don't have to… Whatever it is." Katlyn whispered shaking her head against his shoulder. Kissing the material of his shirt, she turned her head and planted another kiss on his nape, then another below his ear. "For this moment, don't think…" Her breath fanned his cheek as she spoke, her lips mere inches from his ear. "just feel."

The softness in her voice and her feather-light kisses destroyed the last of his resolve. With a deep breath, Mark turned to her, brushing her nose with his. The look of shock on her face made him smile ever so slightly and he touched her nose again. "Sam…" He whispered and wrapped her in his massive arms, kissing her deeply urging her lips apart with his tongue to gain entrance.

Opening her mouth to him, Katlyn melted in his arms. Her whole body going limp as her breath failed her, the floor dropping from beneath her feet. Grasping a hold of his massive arms she fought to keep herself upright. To keep herself standing long enough to enjoy the feel of his body crushed against hers.

Panting she pulled away from him, her small hands going up to cup his face tenderly. Licking her lips she swallowed hard. "What's wrong?" She asked, hoping she wasn't reading too much into the tense look on his face.

Mark shook his head and laid his cheek against her neck again luxuriating in her warmth. "Nothin…nothin at all darlin." He whispered and tentatively took her hand pulling her with him. Sitting down heavily on the bed, the big man wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach.

For a long time he was still but slowly he came back to life. "I'm sorry…I'm like this." He offered and began dropping little kisses on her belly as his hands trailed up under the hem of her shirt.

Threading her fingers through his hair, Katlyn sighed her happiness to his touch. "You have every right to be." She breathed, her voice quivering as her stomach rippled from his large fingers smoothing over her skin.

"I just need…" He trailed off and lifted up her shirt to get to her too soft skin. It felt like hot satin under his lips and cheek. The more he touched her, the more he needed the contact.

A low growl rumbled out of his throat. "Touch me little girl." He managed and squeezed her hard as if he was trying to climb inside her. "I can't keep up like this. I need…" He sighed and felt a tear escape and slide down his cheek. "…you."

Curling both of her hands through his hair, Katlyn leaned forward and kissed the back of his head. If he only knew how much she needed him. He was there for her when she lost everyone and everything familiar in her life. He had taken care of her when she thought she had no one left in this world. Fisting his hair, she pulled his face from her stomach and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips.

Releasing him, she stood at her full height and pushed him back on the bed and climbed up so that she was straddling his hips. When he opened his mouth like he was going to say something, she shook her head and placed a finger over his mouth. "Don't say a word." She insisted as she ran her finger down his over his bearded chin and throat and began unbuttoning his flannel shirt.

Mark watched wide-eyed as she slowly bared his chest to her heated gaze. His hands fisted in the comforter as he did his best to allow her the control she was reaching for. It was so hard for him. The one thing he'd always prided himself on was his mastery of any situation, but recent events had ripped away that control. Taking care of "Sam" had helped him but obviously she didn't need so much coddling anymore.

"Sam…" He managed then swallowed hard, licking his lips. "What are you doing?"

Leaning forward, Katlyn licked his sternum before bringing her face up so that she was nose to nose to him. "I'm making you feel." She breathed, placing a light kiss on his lips then began a slow open mouthed trail of kisses along his jaw line and neck. "Am I doing something wrong?" She asked innocently as she sat up and traced the tattoo across his stomach. "I never knew you had so much art… What does this mean?"

His hands came up to cover the three letters written on his abdomen and he smirked up at her. "Another life." Mark chuckled. "One that wasn't so nice."

A slow smile spread across her lips as she watched him look self-conscious for the first time since she had come to his house. He always seemed so in control and self assured, but seeing him like this, she found him more appealing, human in his emotions. Grasping the hem of her shirt she pulled it over her head and tossed it aside, baring her naked breasts to him. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime." Her voice was soft and playful as she reached down between her legs and undid his belt and pulled it from his jeans.

Mark stared dumbly at her as his belt hit the floor with a thump. He knew what she was doing but he was so conflicted. He wanted her so much, but every time he closed his eyes he saw blonde hair and a smile he would never, ever be able to forget.

Shaking his head he took a deep breath and tried to make the memories go away. Sara was gone…she wasn't coming back but there was someone willing to try to ease that pain and for a brief moment, Mark knew in his heart it was alright. He deserved it.

A slow smile creeping across his face, the big man grabbed "Sam's" wrists and pulled her down to him, pressing her warm skin to his, kissing her passionately as his hands slid the length of her back over and over.

The sudden shock of his actions, took Katlyn's breath away. He had been so passive and almost unwilling to make love to her, at first, that she was sure that he was going to just lay there and continue to fight his emotions. Pushing down with her hips she grinded herself against him, willing him to see what she needed, wanted, more than anything at this moment.

She heard him growl low in his throat and felt his palms flattened against her lower back, pushing her clothed lower half more forcefully into his. With a choked moan she pulled her lips from his and lowered her face until they were cheek to cheek. "Help me make us feel again…" She whispered to him her hands gripping his shoulders as she squeezed her eyes closed in a silent prayer that she wasn't betraying Michael, and that he would let go of his inner turmoil for this one moment in time.

Jesus Christ she felt so good against him! Mark could feel her heart pounding against his chest. She was so nervous, so scared and he wanted so badly to take those fears away. He wanted her to feel like the woman she was before he found her hiding in the bed of his truck. More than anything, at that moment he wanted her to feel beautiful and cherished and whole again. "Baby girl…" He sighed against her lips and took a handful of the waistband of her pants. "Get rid of these."

Rolling to the side, she lay on her back and unbuttoned her cut-offs and lifted her hips as she slid them off. "Better?" She asked, the shorts hitting the floor. Looking over at him, she could see the depths of his eyes grow a deeper shade of green as he took in her naked form laying so open on the bed next to him. She felt her face grow flush, under his heated stare and she nibbled her lower lip nervously. "I'm sorry but you never gave me any underwear…"

"All the better." He rumbled and rolled to his side, his hand idly tracing circles around her breasts and down her stomach before delving lower. Smirking lewdly, Mark tapped her knee in askance. He wanted her open to him and his ministrations.

As Katlyn did as she was bid and let her knees fall slowly to the sides. "Beautiful…" Mark whispered and slid down to kneel on the floor. Grinning, he grabbed her ankles and yanked hard until she was precariously balanced in front of his waiting mouth. "So very beautiful." He said again and guided her legs up until they were propped on his enormous shoulders.

Looking up her naked form, Mark couldn't help but smile. "Sam's" face was the epitome of raw passion, her eyes hooded with anticipation. Licking his lips, Mark ran his hand slowly down her thighs to the junction at her center where he spread her soft lips and bent to taste her.

With a moan of satisfaction, Katlyn threaded her fingers into his hair and her back arched up off the bed. Her entire body shivering at the feel of his velvety tongue lapping at her sensitive parts. It was like every nerve ending was centered on his hot mouth and what it was doing to her. When she felt him add a finger to the progress her legs shook violently as he caressed her slick walls. "More.." She panted as she felt her release rapidly approaching.

She didn't know if it was her plea, or that he knew what she needed to finally fall over the edge, but he seemed to redouble his efforts. It felt like it had been ages since a man had touched her intimately, and Mark just seemed to know what to do. Soon after he added another digit and the heat spread throughout her body, splintering her into a million pieces as she cried out.

"That's my girl." Mark breathed against her silky thigh and dropped a kiss on her hypersensitive skin before easing himself up to his feet, working at the catch on his jeans as he did so.

"What do you think you're doin girl?" He asked as Katlyn changed her position. "I am no where near done with you." Raising his eyebrow at her he slid the denim down his slim hips and crawled with all the dangerous grace of a jungle cat back up the bed toward her.

"I'm moving to a more comfortable position." She informed him backing up on the bed until she was in the middle of the massive piece of furniture. Seeing him move for her, the rippling of the muscles beneath his skin, the gleam in his eyes, the curl of his lips… He looked starved, hungry, for her.. and in that moment she felt sexy. Needed. Wanted.

Laying back she reached for him as he covered her, her legs opening to allow him to settle himself in the cradle of her hips. Once he was in place over her he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. Wrapping her arms around him, she ran her hands lightly over his back and kissed him softly. "Thank you…" She smiled against his lips. "I have no words for how that felt."

In answer, Mark kissed her wildly as he positioned himself at the enticing heat of her entrance. He was teasing himself nearly as much as he was her. He wanted more than anything to drive himself into her softness with everything he had but the anticipation was so sweet, so cruel, so terribly divine that the urge to hold them there on that knife-edge nearly broke him.

Gasping for air as he broke the kiss, every muscle in his body trembled with the need to consummate the deed. He needed to feel her, slick and hot and ready for him, wanting him as only one other woman ever had.

Mark shook his head to dispel the thoughts and let his lips curl back into a savage snarl before driving himself into her.

"Yes…" Her breath left her body in his one swift stroke. Her back arched, her hips jerked, and her nails dug into his back. He filled her completely, thoroughly, and she found herself whimpering as he pulled back and sighing as he plunged forward again.

Biting down on his shoulder, she moaned as his bandaged hands grasped her hips and held her to the bed. She could hear him mumbling in her ear, but the roar of her emotions kept her from really understanding him. Wrapping her legs around his she fought to move with his powerful thrusts as he suckled her neck and shoulders.

She tasted like honey and wildness and spice. Mark found himself moaning against her soft, soft skin as he took her slow and hard. He loved the way her hips tried to buck against his, the way she fought the hold he had on her, and the way he could feel the muscles in her thighs flex and pump with each thrust. This woman was extraordinary in her appetites!

She reminded him so much of…

"God damn it…" He growled through gritted teeth and thrust harder, needing to hear the fever pitch in her voice as they both neared their climax. He needed her ecstasy to banish his past and forever change his future. "Oh God Sam, c'mon baby girl…" He was panting as the small tremors began in his muscles, breaking his rhythm, his body betraying him.

"JESUS!" Katlyn cried out, her orgasm coming swift and hard, arching her body against his despite him trying to hold her down. Every muscle in her body reacting to the force behind her bliss. The world around her disappeared. Her thoughts of Michael ceased. Her whole world wrapped around Mark and the immense pleasure that he was creating within her.

"That's it Sammy girl." He bit out as her body combusted below him. It was all too much. Her inner softness squeezed him with such intensity Mark had no choice but to succumb and let himself be consumed by the fire they had created.

His breath coming in short staggered gasps he dug his fingers into her soft flesh and drove himself in deep as his own release tore through him in a wave of delicious agony.


End file.
